My Beloved Brother
by ekha sparkyu
Summary: Usaha seorang Kim Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang beku. Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Atau ia akan menyerah begitu saja? KyuBum / KiHyun / BROTHERSHIP! chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Beloved Brother**

**Genre : drama & Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum as Himself**

**Shim Changmin as Himself**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : typos, gaje, abal, pasaran. Don't like it? Don't read it please **

**Summary :**

**Usaha seorang Kim Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang beku.**

**Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Atau ia akan menyerah begitu saja?**

**KyuBum / BROTHERSHIP! PROLOG.**

Just prolog

Saat kau merasaa takut kehilangan sesuatu

Itulah saat kau menyadari,

Bahwa sesuatu itu sangat berarti dalam hidupmu...

"Selamat datang di rumah kita, Kyuhyunnie."

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Rumah berlantai dua itu tampak begitu megah. Interior rumah ini bergaya eropa, tetapi ada sedikit unsur budaya klasik korea. Lantai kayunya yang sejuk, dan bebrapa pintu geser masih tampak digunakan.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum, senyum manis masih tersungging di wajah tampannya, membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tampak senang dan berharap akan nyaman tinggal di rumah baru mereka.

"Eomma... ajusshi-"

"Appa, Kyu. Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggilku appa, arra?"

"Ahh ne aj...appa."

Tuan Kim tersenyum maklum ke arah anak bungsungnya yang masih terdengar canggung memanggil ayah barunya itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Ahh ani! Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kita duduk dulu, Kyuhyunnie."

Nyonya Kim yang semula bermarga Cho menghela anaknya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu, mengistirahatkan diri setelah 1 jam menempuh perjalanan dari Nowon.

"Kalian istirahatlah sebentar. Appa panggilkan hyungmu dulu, Kyu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tuan Kim bergegas menuju lantai 2, tepatnya kamar anak sulungnya.

"Eomma?"

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Percayalah pada eomma."

Nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang terlihat gelisah itu. Dan tak berapa lama sang kepala keluarga muncul bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang tak kalah tampan dari Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Kyuhyun langsung pudar saat melihat wajah datar yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Kyuhyun merasa kehadiran ia dan eommanya tak diharapkan saat tak dilihatnya senyum atau wajah senang menyambut mereka dari kakak barunya itu.

"Mereka keluarga baru kita, chagi. Beri salam untuk eomma dan dongsaengmu." Instruksi sang ayah yang segera dilaksanakan oleh anaknya.

"Annyeong haseyo eomma, Kyuhyun-ah. Kim Kibum imnida."

Dan Kyuhyun tertegun melihat senyum yang sempat tersembunyi itu mengembang sempurna. Ekspresinya yang begitu datar berubah 180 derajat. Sejak saat itulah rasa takut yang sempat menyelimutinya menguap entah kemana. Tanpa sadar, senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah gamer sejati itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haii haii readerdeuuuul**

**Khakha memperkenalkan FF brothership lagi**

**Kali ini membawa Kibum sebagai teman Kyuhyun**

**Kkkkkkk**

**Waktu mau nulis tiba-tiba saja kangen sama Kibum oppa**

**Dan jadilah PROLOG FF ini**

**Hehehe**

**Adakah yang tertarik?**

**Jika ya, akan khakha lanjutkan setelah The Eyes ending**

**Sejujurnya masih bingung mau dibawa kemana The Eyesnya**

**Kkkkkk**

**Tapiiiiii**

**Semoga review dari readerdeul bisa membantu**

**Sekian dan terimakasih :D**

**The last,**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Beloved Brother**

**Genre : drama & Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum as Himself**

**Shim Changmin as Himself**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : typos, gaje, abal, pasaran. Don't like it? Don't read it please **

**Summary :**

**Usaha seorang Kim Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang beku.**

**Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Atau ia akan menyerah begitu saja?**

Sebelumnya, khakha mau minta maaf sama chingudeul yang udah nungguin MBB ..

Karena kesibukan khakha di kelas 3, khakha nggak bisa update asap..semoga dapat dimaklumi

Dan untuk yang bosan dengan cast pilihan khakha, jeongmal mianhae.. khakha akan berusaha untuk buat yang Kibum centric juga kok... gomawo untuk sarannya

Sekali lagi, khakha minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnnya...

And...

** Lets enjoy it ^^ **

Tak ada kasih sayang atau apapun itu…

Semuanya… manipulative

_Kibum

**My Beloved Brother**

.

.

"Hyung, tunggu!"

Seorang namja berkulit pucat terlihat tengah setengah berlari sembari menyerukan nama seseorang yang tampak berjalan acuh tak jauh darinya. Peluh menetes dari dahi putihnya. Menggambarkan betapa lelahnya ia. Tapi sepertinya sosok yang dikejarnya tak peduli sama sekali. Terbukti dari ia yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah bocah 12 tahun itu.

**Brukk!**

Bunyi benda atau lebih tepatnya seseorang terjatuh itupun akhirnya mampu membuat Kim Kibum, yang terkenal dengan julukan 'prince ice' di dalam maupun luar sekolah itu menghentikan langkahnya. Diputarnya tubuhnya guna melihat ada apa gerangan di belakang.

"Aissh! Menyusahkan." Gumamnya pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang jatuh bersimpuh sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Dengan sedikit 'terpaksa', dihampirinya sang adik yang masih berusaha menormalkan kembalipenapasannya. Kibum berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, dilihatnya botol air mineral yang menonjol keluar dari dalam tas biru milik dongsaengnya.

"Minum!" ucapnya datar setelah membuka tutup botolnya.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah napasnya kembali seperti semula.

"Cepatlah! Gara-gara kau aku jadi terlambat."

"Kita, hyung. Lagipula salah hyung juga. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protesnya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Kebiasaan imutnya jika ia sedang kesal.

"Kau terlalu lambat."

"Hyung yang terlalu cepat. Padahal kaki hyung lebih pendek- oops!" Kyuhyun reflek menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh hyungnya. 'Tutup mulutmu!' seperti itulah kira-kira arti tatapannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengkerut takut.

"Yak! Dasar mulut nakal! Kenapa kau sulit sekali dikontrol? Lihat? Kibum hyung jadi marah gara-gara dirimu." Kyuhyunpun menepuk mulutnya yang menurutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi itu beberapa kali. Ingatannya melayang pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Dimana dengan wajah innocenya, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa hyungnya itu lebih pendek darinya.

"Ternyata kau tidak lebih tinggi dariku ya, hyung? Ahaha."

Dan sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengontrol baik-baik mulutnya yang terlalu blak-blakan itu. Namun sepertinya itu sangat sulit.

"Sepertinya kejadian tadi perlu diulangi…. HANA!"

"Yaa!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara di atas normal itu. Segera saja Kyuhyun menjajari langkah Kibum sambil berdumal kesal. Sedangkan Kibum memilih berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Dasar! Bawel!

Dan akhirnya kakak beradik itu berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Dengan wajah datar Kibum dan wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Perpaduan yang sempurna, bukan? kkkk

.

.

.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Menandakan kegiatan pembelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tetapidi sebuah sekolah menengah pertama, masih tampak beberapa siswa yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup sempurna itu. Seperti pasangan kakak beradik yang baru saja tiba setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu sempat menghambat perjalanan mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum perlu bersyukur karena bel masuk baru berbunyi saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Bisa kau singkirkan botol airmu itu? Memalukan."

"Hehe. Mianhae, hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu sambil memasukkan kembali botolnya ke dalam ransel sebelum memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Baru saja mereka akan mengetuk pintu, sudah terdengar suara handle pintu yang dibuka. Seorang guru wanita tampak terkejut mendapati 'kim bersaudara' di depan pintu.

Ekspresinya berubah sedetik kemudian. Senyum manis guru itu berikan menyambut kedatangan putra seorang yang begitu berpengaruh di sekolahan tersebut. Kim appa merupakan investor terbesar di sekolahan tersebut. Tetapi yang perlu ditekankan adalah, tak ada perlakuan khusus untuk Kibum. Ia diperlakukan sama seperti murid lainnya. Meski tak dipungkiri bahwa Kibum adalah si nomor 1 di sekolahnya. Pemilik IQ yang mencapai angka 138. Dan tak diragukan lagi jika segudang prestasi telah diraihnya. Dan Kyuhyun? Mungkin akan menjadi saingan berat Kibum mulai saat ini. Atau penerus Kibum? Mungkin.

Setelah mempersilakan masuk kedua namja tampan itu, guru dengan nametag Shin Hye Sun itu meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat kepada kepala sekolah.

Di sebuah meja bertanda 'Park Jung Soo' yang tertera di sana, seorang paruh baya yang masih tampak bugar dengan setelan jas hitam yang menyandang status 'kepala sekolah' itu tersenyum lembut. Park Jung Soo atau orang lebih memanggilnya Leeteuk berdiri dan kemudian beranjak dari singgasananya. Dihampirinya Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang masih memperhatikan dengan wajah kagum.

"Annyeong haseyo Park Sonsaengnim." Kedua namja yang memiliki senyum yang sama mempesonanya itu membungkuk hormat kepada kepala sekolah yang masih tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Annyeong Kibum ah. Kyuhyun ah?"

Park Sonsaengnim mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Kim Kyuhyun imnida." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kibum ah.. kau antarkan adikmu ke kelas langsung saja. Appamu sudah banyak bercerita tempo hari. Dan Kyuhyun ah, selamat bergabung di sekolah kami."

"Ne sonsaengnim."

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hemm?"

"Kelasmu sebelah mana?"

"Berisik!"

"Aisshh!"

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mempunyai tingkat penasaran tinggi itu mencoba bertanya kepada hyungnya yang berakhir dengan mulut Kyuhyun yang terkatup rapat, dengan umpatan-umpatan yang hanya mampu diucapkannya dalam hati. Saat masih khusu-khusunya Kyuhyun menyumpah serapahi sang hyung tercinta, suara Kibum yang jelas singkat dan datar itu mengalun di kedua telinganya.

"Masuk!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan kening yang mengkerut.

"Masuk?"

"Kyuhyun ah!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya mendengar seruan yang tiba-tiba itu. Itu guru Shin. Ia mengenalnya saat tak sengaja membaca nama pada nametag yang melekat pada seragam dinas guru tersebut di ruangan kepala sekolah beberapa waktu lalu.

" Kelasmu di sini. Mari, saya akan memperkanalkan kepada teman-temanmu."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung dengan kedatangan gurunya yang tiba-tiba itu. Diarahkannya tatapannya dimana kakaknya menghilang tanpa kata. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki kelakuan kakaknya yang sungguh ajaib itu.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan perasaan yang sedikit takut. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah kakaknya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Banyak yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi kagum, tertarik, penasaran dan terpesona. Tentu saja itu adalah tatapan para yeoja. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan seorang Kim Kyuhyun? Tubuhnya yang jangkung, kulit putih pucatnya, mata besarnya, hidungnya yang mancung, serta senyumannya yang mampu membuat yeoja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Ohh! Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurnya.

Tetapi di antara tatapan-tatapan kagum itu, tak sedikit pula yang memandangnya dengan benci. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. "Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit." Batinnya meringis-ria.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara sang guru yang merangkap sebagain wali kelasnya itu berdengung di telinganya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak sempat menangkap kata-kata awal guru cantiknya itu.

"... silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ahh ne. Annyeong haseyo chingudeul. Kim Kyuhyun imnida."

.

.

.

**Kring kring kring!**

Waktu berjalan cepat. Bel istirahat terdengar nyaring di telinga para murid Junior High School yang paling terkenal di Seoul itu. Kyuhyun sudah mulai nyaman berada di kelas ini. Teman-temannya sangat ramah kepadanya. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki teman dekat, nampaknya...

"Kyuhyun ah!"

Seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi badan berapa centimeter lebih unggul dari Kyuhyun itu langsung berhambur ke arah Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak 'sahabat' barunya dengan semangat 45. Cengiran lebar ia berikan ketika sebuah death glare dipersembahkan gratis untuknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Shim Changmin! Kau pikir tangan kurusmu itu tidak berat?"

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun berseru kaget ketika namja polos disampingnya itu justru mengeratkan rangkulannya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Dilepaskannya tangan itu dengan paksa, yang justru membuat sang empunya semakin tergelak.

"Dasar tiang listrik! Kau gila, eoh?"

"Aku sedang senang Kyuhyun ah. Aku mendapat sahabat baru hari ini. Akhirnya ada juga saingan untukku dalam bermain game. Ahaha"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali, Chwang. Jadi hanya teman bermain game saja? Kukira kita akan menjadi sahabat baik nantinya. Selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Tapi ternyata, hanya sebatas itu kau menganggapku sahabat."

Kyuhyun mencoba merubah mimikwajahnya sesedih mungkin. Ia berusaha terlihat kecewa di depan Changmin. Tapi memang dasarnya Changmin yang terlalu polos atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu cerdas ya? Ia langsung memasang wajah cemas dan bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aishh! Mianhae,Kyuhyun ah. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku senang kita bersahabat bukan hanya karena itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri aku juga senang karena kau ternyata adalah seorang maniak game. Jadi, kau jangan bicara seperti itu lagi ne?…"

Sementara Changmin tengah berkhotbah-ria, Kyuhyun sibuk menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Changmin yang begitu menggelikan. _Dasar Changmin pabo!_

Changmin berhenti bicara saat tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti tengah menahan tawa.

Sadarlah Changmin apa yang terjadi.

"Yaa! Kim Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini tidak lucu! Sama-SE-KA-LI." wajah Changmin memerah karena malu dan juga marah. Bisa-bisanya ia dikerjai. Padahal, biasanya ia yang suka mengerjai teman-temannya. Ternyata hukum karma masih berlaku.

"Ahahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Shim Changmin. Aigooo! Perutku kram. Ahaha."

Dan Changmin hanya menekuk kesal wajahnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntaskan tawanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah keruh Changmin. Disimpannya tawanya rapat-rapat. Tak sampai hati juga melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Changmin ah?" Kyuhyun melihat Changmin hanya diam. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu benar-benar marah. Namun, sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya. _Kita lihat apa kau masih mau bungkam setelah mendengar tawaranku, Shim Changmin._Kyuhyunpun mengukir smirk evilnya.

"Kita ke kantin? Aku lapar. Dan sepertinya, aku harus mencicipi banyak menu di sana. Kau mau menemaniku, Chwang?"

Dapat dilihatnya mata Changmin yang berbinar-binar. Wajahnyapun menjadi lebih cerah. Tentu tak lupa senyum lebar ia pertunjukkan. Changmin beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya. Ditariknya Kyuhyun dengan semangat yang membara.

"Dengan senang hati, Kyu. Kau yang traktir?" Dan kebahagiaan Changmin menjadi berlipat ganda setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

_Benar, kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kantin sangat ramai. Banyak yang berjejalan di antrian untuk menuntaskan dahaga dan rasa lapar mereka. Meja-mejapun sudah banyak terisi. Bahkan hampir semua meja telah terisi. Dua namja dengan predikat jenius itu menyapukan pandangannya kearah meja. Mencoba mencari celah dari tempat yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang kelaparan itu.

"Ahh! Disana!" Changmin berteriak senang saat dilihatnya satu meja yang masih kosong di sudut kantin. Kyuhyunpun hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh manusia yang memiliki semangat berlebih itu, yang sayangnya hari ini telah resmi menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kau di sini saja, Kyu. Biar aku yang mengantri. Tak akan lama jika sang 'food monster' telah bertindak." Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

Tersisa Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di mejanya. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Ia tampak mencar-cari seseorang. Kim Kibum. Ya, ia mencari kakaknya. Sejak keluar kelas tadi, ia belum sempat berpapasan dengannya. Padahal kelas mereka berhadapan.

Saat matanya menagkap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, senyum langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Di sana, terlihat Kibum dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan para yeoja yang mengelu-elukan kakaknya itu. Namun tak banyak respon yang Kibum berikan. Ia hanya terus berjalan, seakan tak mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat sendiri olehnya itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Changmin datang dengan dua nampan penuh makanan. Ia sedikit heran melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum sambil terus melihat ke arah depan.

"Kibum hyung?" gumaman pelan itu masih terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu mengalihklan perhatiannya. Diliriknya sang hyung yang masih sibuk mencari meja.

"Hyung! Di sini kosong!" Kyuhyun berseru memanggil kakaknya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Senyumnyapun semakin lebar saat dilihatnya Kibum yang berjalan ke arah mejanya.

Saat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memperhatikan Kibum, mata Kyuhyun sedikit memicing ke daerah belakang Kibum, ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Dan mata Kyuhyun melebar saat orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang melihatnya dengan pandangan membunuh di kelasnya tadi. Kyuhyun yang takutpun langsung memilih melihat kearahlain.

Tak disadarinya Kibum yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Duduklah, hyung. Kau tak memesan makanan?" namun Kibum hanya diam, tak berniat membalas jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ini adik barumu itu, Kibum ah?" Tanya seorang teman Kibum.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan ekspresi berharap. Sedangkan Kibum sedikit lama memandang Kyuhyun dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia sedikit melirik Changmin yang masih terdiam sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan…."

Dan hal itu sukses menohok hati Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Apalagi Kibum langsung berlalu tanpa melihat lagi ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Pandangannya langsung berkabut. Dan air mata itu siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Kibum hyung…."

Sedangkan Changmin hanya memandang sendu sahabatnya. Dilihatnya Kibum yang telah menghilang di balik kantin.

_Kibum hyung….bogoshipo… aku sangat merinudukanmu, hyung._

Dirangkulnya pundak sahabatnya itu. Mencoba menguatkan Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin bersumpah mendengar isakan lirih Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya meringis sakit. Seakan dapat merasakan luka yang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

_Kumohon, hyung… jangan melakukannya terhadap Kyuhyun….._

_._

_._

_._

Di sebuah lapangan indor sebuah sekolah menengah itu tampak dua orang namja tampan yang tengah bermain basket. Mereka saling berusaha menjatuhkan lawan untuk merebut bola. Kibum salah satunya. Namja yang memiliki 'killer smile' itu terlihat begitu ambisius. Saat berhasil mendapatkan bolanya, dilemparnya bola itu ke arah ring dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan...

Great!

Bola itu masuk saat sebelumnya berputar-putar di ring. Namun bukannya senang, Kibum justru terlihat sangat kesal. Tanpa mengiraukan keringat yang berceceran di lantai, Kibum langsung menjatuhkkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang.

"Ada yang mau kau ceritakan, Kibummie?"

Seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dalam diam itu langsung duduk di sebelah Kibum. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Kibum. Ekspresi yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada siapapun, bahkan appanya sendiri. Hanya orang ini, orang di sampingnya yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri. Yang adalah kakak sepupu, keponakan dari appanya.

"Siwon hyung?"

Orang yang dipanggil Siwon itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang masih setia dengan posisi tidur, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk bantal. Dan mata itu terpejam. Menyembunyikan kedua bola kembar hitam indahnya itu.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Siwon sempat tertegun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya, Bummie." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Kibum, bahwa ia benar-benar tak membenci sepupunya itu. Bahkan ia sangat menyayangi Kibum.

Kibum merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dilihatnya Siwon yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku jahat. Aku ...seorang yang jahat, hyung."

Pandangan Kibum mengabur, tertutupi gumpalan bening yang siap turun kapan saja. Sekuat tenaga Kibum mencoba menahannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Namun, ia tak bisa. Setidaknya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di hadapan sepupu yang merangkap sebagai hyungnya itu.

Kepala Kibum tertunduk. Diremasnya bahu Kibum lembut. Meminta perhatian Kibum.

"Kau... hanya belum bisa. Kau adik hyung yang baik. Cobalah buka hatimu, Kibummie. Mereka sangat menyayangimu..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Tak ada yang tulus. Semuanya manipulatif. Aku..."

Siwon mengela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Tapi Siwon juga tak menyalahkan Kibum sepenuhnya. Siwon tahu benar penyebab adiknya seperti itu. Cukup! Siwon tak akan memaksa Kibum lagi untuk saat ini. Dipeluknya Kibum yang tengah terisak. Diusapnya punggung Kibum sayang. Berharap dapat menyampaikan perasaan sayang kepada adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah.. kita bicarakan lagi lain kali."

Dan Kibum hanya mengeratkan cekramannya pada kaos Siwon sebagai jawaban.

_Andwae! Aku tak percaya dengan kasih sayang atau apapun itu. Kim Kibum tak butuh kasih sayang dari siapapun. Cukup Siwon hyung. Hyungku yang paling mengerti aku. Benar kan, hyung? Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani pergi dari hidupku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih di hari yang sama. Siang ini begitu terik. Membuat siapapun enggan berjalan kaki. Namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi 181 centimeter itu untuk tetap berjalan kaki pulang sekolah ini. Wajahnya memerah karena sengatan matahari. Rambutnyapun sudah lepek karena keringat yang membasahi kepalanya.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu masih berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Langkahnya terlihat lesu. Seperti enggan mengangkat kedua kakinya. Masih terlintas dikepalanya kejadian di gerbang sekolah tadi. Saat tengah menunggu Kibum keluar kelas di cuaca sepanas itu. Tapi yang terjadi, Kibum hanya menyuruhnya pulang sendiri karena ia ada urusan dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku ada urusan. Kau pulanglah sendiri."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Sebenarnya Changmin sudah mengajaknya pulang bersama, namun Kyuhyun berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa sang eomma-lah yang akan menjemputnya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya semakin berat. Kepalanyapun pening luar biasa. Ia juga merasakan pandangannya semakin mengabur. Dan saat dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai melayang, gelap mulai mendominasi penglihatannya.

"KYUHYUN AH!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang itulah, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah jatuh terjerembab di tanah beraspal. Dengan matanya yang terkatup sempurnya, serta wajah yang sudah seputih mayat.

**TBC**

**Aigoooo!**

**Mianhae khakha ingkar janji..rencana mau update abis The Eyes**

**Tapi…..The eyesnya yang gantian mentok ide**

**Dan ****Khakha tahu ini jadi tambah nggak jelas**

**...ini ide udah mentok sampai di situ.**

**Semoga tidak terlalu buruk.**

**Mianhae juga untuk waktu update yang lama**

**Kesibukan khakha di kelas 3 benar-benar nggak bisa disambil bikin FF**

** Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review MBB**

**nggak nyangka responnya bakal se-positif ini**

**khakha suka banget baca reviews dari chingudeul**

**bikin hasrat menulis tumbuh, bahkan berkobar-kobar #Lebay kkkk**

**pokoknya makasiiiih banget #hugbabbykyu eh? Kkkk**

**ya udah deh udahan cuap-cuapanya**

**ahh iya,, **

**khakha mau tanya dong**

**chingudeul lebih suka khakha bls review apa engga sih?**

**Udah itu aja..hehehe**

**Sekali lagi, GOMAWO :D**

**#deepbow**

Balasan review

**Tinahudzaifah**

Iyaa...

Khakha juga berharap gtu chingu... tapi,,, liat nanti kibum oppa gimana deh..kkkk

The eyes dapet feelnyakah? Khakha smpet takut karena itu..tapi syukurlah kalo dapet,,hehe

Kyuteuk? Teukie jadi hyungnya? Gmna ya? ahaha

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

Mianhae ngga bisa asap..

**Rini11888**

Chingu kepo sih..jadi penasaran, kan? Kkk

Ne ini sudah dilanjut

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Desviana407**

Amiiiin

Khakha juga ragu deh sma si Kibum..kkkk

Mianhae baru bisa lanjut,, semoga tidak mengecewakan

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**MingKyuMingKyu  
**mianhae ngga bisa update cepat chingu,,

Ini sudah dilanjut,, semoga tidak mengecewakan

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Cuttiekyu**

Gomawo ^^

Ini sudah dilanjut.. semoga tidak mengecewakan

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Gyu1315**

Neeee... ini sudah dilanjut...

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**Guest**

Iyaa.. khakha juga kangen bgt sma FF brothership SUJU

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut.. semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**Awaelfkyu13**

Iyaaa,,, khakha juga sedih banget.. pengen baca FF brothership suju, tp yg keluar malah...

Ne ini sudah dilanjut ..semoga tidak mengecewakan..

FIGHTING ^^

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**Vha candra**

Kkkk

Ne ini sudah dilanjut..

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**Dewiangel**

Iyaa ini sudah dilanjut...semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Gomawo reviewnya :D salam ne kenal dewi

**Kyufiie99**

Ne ini sudah lanjut..

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**lilian**

Selain Kyu-centric yah?

Mianhae jika maincast yg khakha pilih membosankan..

Khakha akan berusaha buat ff yg maincast-nya Kibum juga kok..

Gomawo untuk saran dan reviewnya chingu :D

**kiki**

ne ini sudah dilanjut..

semoga tidak mengecewakan chingu...

the eyes masih dalam proses..kkkk.. :p

gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**babysnowes**

kkkk.. gomawo chingu ^^ ini sudah dilanjut

salam kenal juga.. panggil saja khakha

gomawo reviewnya :D

**SuJuELF**

Jinjja? Gomawo chingu ^^

Mianhae jika updatenya lama...semoga tidak mengecewakan ne?

Gomawo riviewnya chingu :D

**Citnandtristan**

Khakha juga suka..kkkk

Ne ini sudah dilanjut...mianhae untuk waktu update yang lama

Gomawo reviewnya chingu :D

**leeNda cho**

ne ini sudah dilanjut..

gomawo reviewnya chingu :D  
semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**meimeimayra**

annyeong saeng… salam kenal

ne, ini sudah dilanjut.. semoga tidak mengecewakan ne?

gomawo reviewnya :D

**Adakah yang namanya belum tercantum..? silakan datang ke rumah khakha jika mau protes..kkkk**

**Okeee**

**The last,**

**Mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Beloved Brother**

**Genre : drama & Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum as Himself**

**Shim Changmin as Himself**

**Choi Siwon as himself**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : typos, gaje, abal, pasaran. Don't like it? Don't read it please **

**Summary :**

**Usaha seorang Kim Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang beku.**

**Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Atau ia akan menyerah begitu saja?**

Annyeong…

Khakha comeback with ch 2

Mianhae jika updatenya lamaaaa sekali

Sebagai ganti.. khakha kasih chapter yang agak panjang..hehe

**Lets enjoy it ^^**

Aku mendengarnya malam itu..

Aku mengetahui semuanya..

Lalu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

_Kyuhyun

**My Beloved Brother**

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang tampak mengilat dengan roda-rodanya yang berputar halus itu nampak berjalan tenang di area kompleks perumahan elit daerah Seoul. Seorang paruh baya yang masih dapat dikatakan muda itu menjalankan kemudinya dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil. Sebut saja Kim appa. Dari raut wajahnya yang tampak cerah, seperti siang ini. Sangat jelas bahwa seorang pembisnis andal itu tengah berbahagia. Tentu saja. Setelah 3 tahun dalam kesendiriannya, ia sekarang seperti hidup kembali. Dengan seorang putra dan istri baru.

Istri yang selalu memperhatikan dan mencintainya. Seperti saat ini. Tuan Kim yang biasanya hanya makan di cafetaria kantor, sekarang dengan penuh semangat menanggalkan kesibukannya untuk makan siang di rumah. Mencicipi masakan sang istri yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tampak lebih muda.

"Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri itu muncul saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Matanya yang semula memicing langsung membulat tatkala melihat orang yang tengah diperhatikannya itu tampak berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Dihentikannya mobilnya dengan asal. Dibukanya pintu mobil itu dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Kyuhyun, yang adalah 'putranya' sendiri.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Serunya semakin keras ketika tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mendarat sempurna di tanah. Tuan Kim berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Diangkatnya kepala Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ditepuknya beberapa kali pipi pucat itu, berharap dengan demikian Kyuhyun akan segera sadar.

"Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyunnie!"

Namun nihil, dengan perasaan cemas luar biasa, diangkatnya tubuh kurus Kyuhyun untuk segera dibawa pulang.

Bunyi gedebum terdengar saat setelah Kyuhyun dibaringkan di bagian belakang mobil. Dan mobil hitam itu melaju dengan tak elitnya menuju mension keluarga terhormat Kim.

.

.

.

"Omona! Kyuhyunnie!"

Kim Hanna, eomma Kyuhyun, berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah dapur saat didengarnya suara pintu yang bergedebum, menampilkan sosok suami yang tampak kepayahan membopong Kyuhyun. Tak banyak kata, Kim appa langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

"Yeobo, cepat ke kamar Kyuhyun!" Perintahnya mutlak.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, sang istri langsung berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun. Membukakan pintu dan merapikan tempat tidur sang putra. Kim appa masuk tak lama kemudian. Dibaringkannya tubuh lemas sang putra di atas bedroom medium itu. Masih dengan napas yang tersengal, diambilnya phonsel canggil dalam sakunya. Sedangkan sang istri tampak sibuk melepas sepatu juga membersihkan wajah penuh keringat Kyuhyun.

"Dokter Park, tolong segera ke rumah. Kyuhyun pingsan."

"..."

"Ne. Gomawo."

Dialihkannya penglihatannya kepada istrinya yang tampak sedih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dibelainya surai ikal kecolatan istrinya dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah menghubungi Dokter Park."

Digenggamnya tangan istrinya yang begitu dingin. Ia tahu, istrinya pasti shock melihat putranya pulang dengan keadaan pingsan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hanna lemah.

"Aku menemukan Kyuhyun ping-"

"Jungie.."

Seorang namja dengan setelan jas putihnya masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Ia membawa koper hitam yang entah apa isinya. Dengan stetoskop yang terkalung rapi di lehernya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biar kuperiksa Kyunie dulu."

Kedua orang tua itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sang dokter yang tengah berkutat dengan alat-alatnya. Dokter Park mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun dengan cekatan. Dari pupil matanya, dada, suhu tubuh serta tensi Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarkan jarum suntik, mengambil cairan dari dalam botol kecil lalu menyuntikkannya pada lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie kelelahan. Selain itu, ia juga mengalami stress berat."

Dokter Park merapikan alat-alat yang tadi dikeluarkannya. "Kalian tahu bukan jika anak itu mempunyai imun yang lemah? Dan ia juga tidak akan kuat di bawah terik matahari terlalu lama. Untung saja tak ada yang serius. Dengan istirahat yang cukup, ia akan segera pulih."

"Jangan khawatir. Ia baik-baik saja. Oh ya, hindarkan Kyuhyun dari stress. Karena stress dapat mengganggu kesehatannya. Ini, bisa kau tebus di apotek."

"Terimakasih, Teukie."

"Ya sama-sama. Aku permisi dulu."

Tuan Kim mengantar kepergian Dokter Park, meninggalkan istrinya yang saat ini tengah duduk di samping tubuh sang putra.

"Anak nakal! Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat eomma khawatir, heum?"

Ditelusurinya wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari lentiknya. Sangat bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyunnya baik-baik saja. "Cepat sembuh, Kyunie sayang."

.

.

.

Langit sudah tampak berwarna jingga. Angin sore bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat suasana begitu menyejukkan. Daun-daun kering yang berjatuhanpun menambah suasana tenang di sebuah pekarangan mansion keluarga yang sungguh disegani di Seoul itu. Tampak motor sport merah yang dengan gagahnya memasuki gerbang mansion Kim. Membawa serta masuk salah satu penghuni mansion tersebut, Kim Kibum. Motor itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk menurunkan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 junior high school.

"Kenapa tadi tak makan sekalian, Kibumie?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya tanpa melepaskan helm yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Appa tak akan makan malam tanpaku, hyung. Kau tahu itu," jawab pemuda 13 tahun itu sekenanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku pada samcheon, Kibumie. Lain kali, hyung akan berkunjung."

Pemuda yang bernama Choi Siwon itu segera menstarter motor kesayangannya. Kibum hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Akan kusampaikan. Hyung, hati-hati di jalan," sambungnya kemudian yang hanya dibalas lambaian ringan oleh Siwon. Kibumpun segera memasuki kediamannya saat dilihatnya Siwon yang telah menghilang di balik gerbang mansion yang lebih seperti istana itu. Diedarkannya penglihatannya ke area rumah. Sepi, pikirnya. Tapi ia hanya menggidikkan bahu tak peduli. Sepertinya kata sepi memang sudah menjadi hal biasa dalam kamus Kibum. Itu dulu. Lantas sekarang? Atau kau hanya terlalu menutup diri saja, Kibum-ah?

Dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya yang tengah mengobrol ringan di meja makan. Hanya mereka, seperti ada kurang. _Kemana anak itu? Ahh bukan urusanku._ Kibum sibuk bermonolog dalam hati hingga tak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Kibumie?"

Kibum tersentak oleh panggilan lembut itu. Diarahkannya matanya pada sosok 'eomma' yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kemarilah, Kibumie. Kita makan bersama. Kami menunggumu."

Masih dengan senyum manis, wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut menuntun anaknya yang masih terdiam tak jauh dari meja makan. Kini mereka duduk bertiga di meja makan. Sudah ada beberapa masakan yang tampak lezat di mata Kibum. Membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya. Bulgogi, Kimchi, Sup Rumput Laut, Kimbab, makanan pencucui mulut, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa tak menghubungi appa jika pergi bersama Siwon, Bumie? Kau membiarkan adikmu pulang sendiri?"

Walaupun tersenyum, Kibum tahu benar juka ayahnya itu tengah menegurnya secara halus. Selama ini, ayahnya tak pernah berlaku kasar. Bahkan sekalipun tak pernah bermain tangan. Ia hanya menggunakan teguran-teguran dengan kata-katanya yang tegas. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya di depan orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Mianhae, appa." Ucapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"sudahlah, yeobo. Biarkan Kibum makan dulu. Cha! Makan yang banyak, Kibumie. Eomma sudah masakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Interupsi ibu rumah tangga itu, membuat sang suami tersenyum ke arahnya. Betapa beruntungnya memiliki istri seperti Kim Hanna.

Suasana meja makanpun akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, jika ada si bungsu yang selalu berceloteh dengan riangnya. Hanya dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring yang terdengar.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Nyonya Kim bergegas membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor. Tersisa ayah dan anak yang masih berusaha menghabiskan minuman mereka. Kibum meminum dengan hati-hati, Tak berniat menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Sesekali matanya melirik ayahnya yang tampak sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Koneksi dengan rekan bisnisnya, mungkin.

Tak berapa lama, sang ibu yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kembali hadir dengan satu nampan makanan dan segelas susu coklat yang terlihat mengepul. Kibum mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya. Rasanya enggan sekali untuk bertanya. Padahal, ia sudah sangat penasaran untuk siapa makanan itu. Kyuhyun-kah? Dan beruntunglah ia saat sang ayah yang telah menghabiskan minumannyaitu bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Kyuhyunie sudah bangun, yeobo?

Kim Hanna berhenti sejenak, memandang suami memandang suami dan anaknya sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada nampan di tangannya.

"Kurasa sudah, Jungie. Akan kubangunkan jika masih tidur. Dia belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi," jawabnya kepada Kim Ki Jung, suaminya.

"Baiklah..."

Sepeninggal istrinya, Tuan Kim dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu memandang anaknya dengan sendu. Ada gejolak rindu yang membelenggu hatinya. Ada kerapuhan dalam kesenduannya. Dan ada sejuta tanya di balik mata kelamnya.

Kim Ki Jung nama panjangnya, yang banyak dikenal orang karena kewibawaannya, kesederhanaannya, dan ketegasan kata-katanya serta sikapnya yang bijak itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang rapuh. Rapuh karena anak yang dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu kini itelah berubah. Dari sosok yang dulu ceria dan terbuka, kini menjadi seorang yang pemurung dan tertutup.

Hubungan mereka masih tetap bail memang. Kibumnya masih menghormatinya seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah. Namun hatinya begitu begitu, begitu jauh, hingga ia merasa tak mampu untuk menggapainya. Kibum seakan tak membiarkan orang lain menjamah hatinya. Kibum kecilnya, seakan terkurung dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

Suara kursi berdecit itu mampu mengembalikan fantasi liar lelaki bersahaja itu. Dilihatnya Kibum yang berjalan menjauhi meja. Sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati duniami, tuan.

"Kibumie..."

Diraihnya tangan kiri Kibum, membuat empunya membalikkan badan menghadap ayahnya.

"Ne, appa?" tanya Kibum heran.

Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak, mamandang Kibum penuh sayang. "Segeralah masuk kamar dan istirahat. Appa menyayangimu, Kibumie."

Tangan besar itu beralih mengelus lembut nrambut hitam Kibum. Terlihat Kibum yang tengah memejamkan kedua matany, menikmati sentuhan ayahnya yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Perlahan, senyum tipispun tercetak di bibir Kibum. Membuat Tuan Kim tersenyum haru karenanya.

"Selamat malam, appa."

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan tringan. Menaiki deretan anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Akhirnya, ia berhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'GaemGyu' di depannya. Ada perasaan aneh di hatinya. Namun apa? Ia bahkan tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu engga untuk mau mengerti.

Akhirnya, hanya perasaan marah dan kesal yang ia dapat. Tatapannya menajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Gumaman yang lebih menyerupai bisikan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Kibum

_Cih! Manja! Makan saja harus di antar ke kamar. Merasa berkuasa, eoh?_

"Kau! Bukan adikku... sampai kapanpun!"

**Blamm!**

Naas. Pintu tak berdosa itulah yang akhirnya menjadi saksi bisu keabsurdan dan korban kemarahan Kibum.

.

.

.

Susana berbeda ditunjukka di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan nuansa babby blue. Kamar seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu menggilai PSP. Bahkan ia rela berdusta ketika Elementary School dulu ada seorang temannya yang mengajaknya ke luar sepulang sekolah. Dengan sopannya ia menjawab tidak diberi uang saku oleh ibunya. Padahal ia hanya ingin bisa segera berkencan dengan istri tercintanya. Betapa lihai lidahmu, Kim Kyuhyun.

Kembali pada sosok itu. Kim Kyuhyun, yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil memainkan benda kotak hitam kesayangannya. Sedangkan ada tangan lain yang dengan pengertiannya sibuk menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, eomma." Protesnya saat tangan sang eomma hendak memasukkan seseondok bubur lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda kecil pujaannya itu.

"Minum obatmu dulu, Kyu. Letakkan PSPmu." Tegur wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu lembut.

Kyuhyun mencebikkan lidahnya kesal. Ia paling anti dengan yang namanya obat-obatan sebenarnya, namun ia tetap patuh dan segera mem-pause permainannya. Kim Hanna tersenyum geli. Paham benar oleh sifat anaknya yang satu itu.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Kau juga sudah bisa berkencan kembali dengan PSPmu. Itu berarti kau sudah sehat, Kyuhyunie," ujarnya gemas. Dicubitnya hidung mancung anaknya. Menghasilkan jeritan yang berlebihan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Appo, eomma! Aisshh! Bagaimana jika hidungku pesek dan aku tidak tampan lagi?" dielusnya hidung Kyuhyun yang memerah sambil mendelik kesal ke arah eommanya. Hal itu sukses membuat sang eomma tertawa lebar.

"Aigooo! Mana ada seperti itu, babbykyu? Yang ada hidungmu semakin maju. Benarkah kau putraku yang jenius itu? Ahaha."

Dilemparkannya death glare andalan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja tak akan berpengaruh. Berakhirlah dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang mengerucut dan pipinya yang menggembung imut.

"Aku bukan bayi, eomma! Sebaiknya segera keluar dari kamarku. Palli palli."

Ditariknya selimut sampai sebatas dada. Dengan mata yang sengaja ia rapatkan. Pengusiran secara tidak halus dan disengaja itu membuat Kim Hanna selaku ibu Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Ck! Kau mengusir eomma, eoh? Tak sopan." Tatapannya melembut. Dibelainya wajah sang putra yang masih setia dengan pura-pura tidurnya. Putra kecilnya yang ceria. Atau selalu berusaha untuk ceria?

"Hmm...baiklah, Kyunie. Eomma tak akan mengganggu. Segera tidur dan lupakan PSPmu. Jaljjayo nae aegy. Saranghae..."

Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun lama sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur single itu. Tiba-tiba...

**Chup!**

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat manis di pipi kanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun manjauhkan kembali wajahnya. "Nado saranghae, nae eomma." Dan Kyuhyun langsung membenamkan diri dalam selimut tebalnya. Sedangkan eommanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan manis Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu keluar dengan membawa serta nampan yang tadi dibawanya masuk, setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun. Kim Hanna berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah pintu.

"Kibum-ah..." bisiknya penuh dengan pengharapam besar. Dan tinggallah keheningan di sana sepeninggal wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

Saat ini, kedua orang tua KiHyun tengah berada di dalam kamar. Kamar utama yang tentu saja begitu luas, dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang ada di dalamnya. Kim Hanna mendekatkan diri pada suaminya yang tengah berbaring di atas king bed dengan santai. Ia duduk di sisi pembaringan yang kosong.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Hanya anggukan lemah yang ia berikan guna menjawab pertanyaan rutin itu. Meliahat istrinya seperti itu, Tuan Kim bangun dari sang istri yang tampak bersedih. Direngkuhnya tubuh ramping itu dari samping. Membawa kepala istrinya bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, sayang?" tanya sang suami sehalus mungkin. Dielusnya lengan istrinya yang kini sibuk memainkan baju tidurnya yang sehalus sutra.

"Kibumie..."

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut kepala keluarga itu. Laki-laki itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Maafkan aku, Hanna. Aku memang suami dan ayah yang buruk. Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu juga Kyuhyunie."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kim Hanna mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memandang tajam suaminya. Namun mata itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Menggambarkan betapa pedih hatinya saat itni. Betapa sakit mendengar pernyataan dari suaminya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kumohon... jangan katakan hal semacam itu. Aku mengerti Kibum belum bisa menerimaku juga Kyuhyun. Aku bersedih bukan karena itu. Aku.. aku merasa tak berdaya. Aku ingin menjaga Kibum. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Hikss... aku..."

Dengan terbata-bata Hanna mencoba menjelaskan kepada suaminya itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa suaminya itu seorang yang buruk, sama sekali. Ketidakberdayaannyalah yang membuatnya bersedih dan merasa gagal menjadi istri sekalgus ibu untuk anak-anaknya.

"Mianhae... aku tak akan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku minta maaf atas sikap Kibum selama ini. Aku juga tahu Kibum bersikap tidak baik padamu juga Kyuhyunie. Dan kejadian tadi siang adalah salah satunya. Maafkan aku Hanna-ya..."

Benar. Tuan Kim bukan tak tahu tentang bagaimana sikap Kibum kepada ibu dan adik 'tirinya' itu. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Kibum selalu mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan istrinya jika dirinya sedang tidak berada di rumah. Pernah suatu ketika ia berusaha berbicara dengan Kibum. Namun dengan halusnya dilarang oleh istrinya. Dan akhirnya, ia hanya menutup mata.

Kim Ki Jung merasa piyama bagian dadanya basah. Ia yakin istrinya tengah menangis saat ini. Ia semakin merasa tak berguna. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit mendengar isakan itu.

"Maafkan aku, yeobo. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan Kibum kecilku. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan Kibum untuk Kyuhyun. Kibumku begitu jauh..."

Tes!

Liquid bening yang sudah terkumpul itu akhirnya menetes kala mata yang sudah sembab itu dikatupkan. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat. Menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar. Selama beberapa menit, dibiarkannya hening menyelimuti keadaan. Hanya suara isakan sang istri yang sesekali masih terdengar. Biarlah malam ini mereka menjadi orang-orang yang rapuh, untuk kemudian menjadi orang-orang yang kuat di depan anak-anak mereka.

Kim Hanna mendongakkan kepalanya. Menampakkan wajah suaminya yang memerah dengan mata tertutup. "Uri Kibum..."

Kedua obsidasi itu terbuka mendengar kata-kata istrinya yang terdengar serak dan parau.

"Kita akan mengembalikannya bersama-sama. Dan menjanjikannya kepada Kyuhyunie."

Disandarkannya lagi kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya. Membiarkan buliran-buliran cair itu mengalir tanpa suara. Dan pelukan anatara keduanyapun semakin mengerat, saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Tak hanya dalam ruangan itu yang diselimutisejuta kesedihan. Jauh di luar kamar itu, seorang namja dengan piyama birunya tampak membekap mulutnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar setelah berhasil meraih handle pintu kemudian menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Tubuhnya yang masih bersandar pada pintu itu merosot begitu saja. Kyuhyun menekuk kedua lututnya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Hyung... hikss. Kibum Hyung..hyungie." racaunya berulang-ualang.

Saat hendak menutup mata, Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ibunya belum membawakan air putih untuknya. Mungkin eommanya lupa jika Kyuhyun sering terbangun tengan malam untuk sekedar minum. Maka Kyuhyun memilih mengambilnya sendiri di dapur. Salahkan saja telinganya yang begitu peka. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

Salahkan juga Kyuhyun yang terlalu ingin tahu. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, Kyuhyun mendekatkan diri dan mencoba melongok ke dalam dari pintu yang belum tertutup sempurna itu. Dan dari sinilah semuanya bermula. Ia mendengarnya. Walaupun semua masih terasa misteri baginya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, sedikit banyak ia mengerti alasan sifat dingin Kibum selama ini.

"Kibum hyung... apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Hikss. Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya. Hyuuuung..."

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya seorang anak 12 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya saja hampir putus asa. Apalagi seorang bocah seperti dirinya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menanyakannya kepada seseorang yang tepat. Dan Kyuhyun teringat kejadian di kantin tadi siang. Ia tahu pada siapa harus bertanya. Dia adalah...

_Shim Changmin..._

.

.

.

Ini sudah berada pada hari yang berbeda. Dengan segala sesuatunya yang dibiarkan membekas dan menjadikannya memori yang tak terlupakan. Kyuhyun berangkat lebih pagi kali ini, sengaja berangkat tanpa Kibum. Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Kibum nanti. Kyuhyun berangkat dengan kereta bawah tanah. Tak ingin kejadian tempo hari terulang kembali. Ya, walaupun mustahil di pagi hari dengan sinar mentari yang hangat ini. Ia tak ingin ambil risiko.

Dapat terlihat dari mata pandanya bahwa kemungkinan besar, Kyuhyun tak bisa memejamkan matanya tadi malam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dan itu membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Akhirnya pukul 2 dini hari, ia dapat memejamkan matanya setelah menyanyikan lullaby yang sering disenandungkan ibunya.

**Brakk!**

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari bangkunya saat mejanya digebrak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada masalah apa hingga kau menyuruhku datang sepagi ini, Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau sudah masuk sekolah?!"

Sembur tersangka kegaduhan yang adalah Changmin. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena berlari. Tadi pagi ketika masih menikmati dunia mimipinya, Changmin terbangun mendengar ponselnya yang berdering keras. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ditariknya slide hijau ke arah kanan. Tanpa membiarkan dirinya berbicara terlebih dahulu, seorang yang ada di ujung telepon langsung berbicara begitu saja.

"Changmin-ah? Bisa kau datang ke sekolahan...sekarang?"

Dan saat itu, waktu masih menujukkan pukul 6 pagi. Padahal pembelajaran masih akan dimulai pukul 8. Karena Changmin sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang begitu keras kepala itu, ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pasalnya, sahabatnya itu masih sakit. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi mendengar suaranya yang begitu lemah.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Wajahnya yang semula kesal berubah menjadi iba saat dilihatnya raut lelah dari sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan Changmin yakin jika masalah ini tak akan jauh dari Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah sembuh?" Changmin mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, di samping Kyuhyun. Disentuhnya kening Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya, membuatnya bernapas lega karena demam Kyuhyun telah menghilang.

"Minie, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Akan ku jawab tapi tidak di sini."

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Lalu dimana? Pikir Kyuhyun,

Seakan mengerti, Changmin segera menjawab cepat. "Kau yakin masih mau mengikuti pelajaran hari ini?" dan mengertilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Changmin bermaksud mengajaknya membolos. Ada baiknya juga. Ia juga sedang malas. Lagipula, sesekali membolos tak pa, bukan?

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang akan kau sukai. Kajja!"

Kyuhyun yang penasaranpun hanya menurut saat Changmin membawanya keluar kelas. Untung saja keadaan sekolah masih sepi. Jadi tak ada yang tahu jika mereka sempat berangkat ke sekolah.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Dengan Kyuhyun yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya juga sangat keruh, membuat Changmin gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kyu?"

Hanya sekedar gumaman kecil yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Kau sedang sakit gigi? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku lapar. Tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali berjalan setelah mengutarakan alasannya tadi. Tak dilihatnya Changmin yang tengah menahan tawa sekaligus kesal. Dia mengacuhkannya karena lapar? Benar-benar ajaib.

"Ya! Pabo! Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Kyu?"

"Kau yang pabo! Aku lapar, jadi perutku yang bermasalah."

"Aisshh! Dasar! Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berlari. Ia tertawa senang saat Kyuhyun dengan semangat terus mengumpatinya.

"Kyaaa! Kau mau membuatku pingsan lagi?!"

.

.

.

Hoshh...hoshh...hoshh

Suara napas yang terengah-engah itu terdengar dari dua oraang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Mereka sibuk mengatur napas dengan membungkukkan badan dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Setelah aksi 'berlarian' tadi, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Chwang bodoh."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya. Masih belum sadar bagaimana tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini. Napasnya masih terasa berat karena dipaksa berlari.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Ige, minumlah dulu."

Kyuhyun meminum rakus air pemberian Changmin, membuatnya bisa bernapas lega setelahnya.

"Kyu... tak ingin melihat sekelilingmu?" tanya Changmin penuh misteri. Dan saat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat ciptaan Tuhan di depannya.

Tempat ini begitu sejuk. Dengan pemandangan yang di penuhi rerumputan hijau. Banyak juga phon-pohon besar, yang dapat digunakan untuk berteduh. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Ternyata Changmin membawanya ke bukit dekat sebuah panti asuhan. Udaranya juga sangat segar.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah, Kyu? Membuat perasaan lebih tenang." Ujar Changmin sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

_Changmin benar! Tempat ini sangat indah dan menenangkan..._

Merasa nyaman, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah berumput. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Beban yang sejak kemarin membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah bahkan seakan hilang entah kemana. Namun ia sedikit terusik saat dengan lancangnya ada yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Dibukanya kedua mata itu, dan langsung membidik Changmin sang pelaku utama.

"Kau menggu sekali, Chwang!"

Ia bangun dari posisinya. Memandang Changmin dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Ck! Kau sensitif sekali hari ini. Aku hanya ingin memberimu roti. Tadi kau bilang lapar. Tapi tak apalah jika tak ingin. Aku juga masih sanggup menghabiskan 2 roti sekaligus."

"Ya! Tega sekali kau membiarkanku kelaparan." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung mengambil satu bungkus roti dari tangan Changmin. Akhirnya, mereka makan dalam diam. Menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling bukit.

Keadaan masih saja hening setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, nampaknya. Helaian rambut mereka menari-nari seiring semilir angin yang menemani. Changmin yang sebenarnya sudah sangat penasaran tak ingin mendesak Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Changmin-ah?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sahabatnya yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau pernah dekat dengan Kibum hyung sebelumnya?" ditatapnya Changmin yang masih membisu, menuntut cepat jawaban darinya.

"Ya…" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia berharap, Changmin dapat membantunya dengan menceritakan masalah yang dulu dialami Kibum, kakaknya. Sehingga ia tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Dan ia akan berusaha lebih giat agar Kibum mau menerima dirinya dan eommanya sebagai anggota keluarga. Benar-benar pikiran yang polos.

"Tapi….."

"Tapi?"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersalah. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana masa lalu Kibum hyung, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun oleh pertanyaan Changmin. _Bagaimana manusia tiang listrik ini bias tahu? Mungkinkah ia cenayang? _Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pikiran konyolnya sendiri. Membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kyu. Semua sudah tertulis jelas di jidatmu." Sergah Changmin. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Malu juga tertangkap basah seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan tapi?"

Pembicaraan itu kembali serius. Dibenahinya posisi duduk mereka, agar lebih nyaman bercerita.

"Maaf. Aku tak bias banyak memabntumu. Memang aku dulu dekat dengan Kibum hyung. Tapi tak sedekat seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Kyuhyun menyimak baik-baik apa yang disampaikan Changmin. Ia tampak begitu antusias. Ya, Kyuhyun memang selalu antusias jika itu menyangkut Kibum.

"Kami hanya dekat karena kesamaan kita yang gemar main game. Sehingga kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun pada dasarnya, Kibum hyung adalah orang yang ceria dan mudah bergaul," lanjut Changmin.

Pembicaraan it uterus berlanjut. Menceritakan bagaimana Kibum yang dulu ceria. Kibum yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Kibum yang selalu mengajarinya matematika dan bahasa inggris. Kibum yang selalu menang jika bertanding game dengannya. Hingga Kibum yang berubah menjadi sosok baru yang tak dikenalinya. Hampir serupa dengan apa yang 'sengaja' didengar Kyuhyun dari pembicaraan orang tuanya malam itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat Kibum hyung seperti itu?"

Hanya gelengan yang Kyuhyun terima atas pertanyaannya. Membuat kedua bahunya terkulai tanpa tenaga. "Yang aku dengar, ia pernah hampir mendapat ibu baru."

_Ibu baru? Seperti eomma? Mungkinkah?_

Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali duduknya. Ingin tahu lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak tahu lagi berita selanjutnya. Semua seakan hilang tanpa jejak. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang bias membantumu, Kyu."

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa sudah memasuki pukul 5 sore. Kyuhyun sudah pulang beberapa waktu lalu setelah sebelumnya bermain ke game center bersama Changmin terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun duduk di sifa ruang keluarga sambil bermain PSP. Tak ada suara berisik yang selalu dibuatnya ketika bermain game. Bahkan ia hanya memainkannya asal.

Ketika sebuah tulisan 'you lose' terpampang jelas di layarnya, Kyuhyun langsung melempar sembarang benda persegi panjang itu. Dilihatnya Kibum yang menuruni tangga. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Changmin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kibum hyung!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan segera mengahampiri Kibum yang sama sekali tak mengindahkannya.

"Hyung…. Ayo kita bermain PS."

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dibukanya pintu refrigator, mengambil air putih dan menegukknya kasar. Masih bersama Kyuhyun yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku tak suka bermain PS."

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban singkat itu. _You are liar. _Namun Kyuhyun tetap berusaha membujuk Kibum.

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau suka bermain game. Ayo hyung… kita battle game." Digoyangkannya lengan kurus kibum. Membuat empunya menggeram marah.

"LEPASKAN!" hardiknya keras.

Kyuhyun menegang. Terlalu terkejut mendapat bentakan itu. Dilihatnya mata kibum yang berkilat marah. Kyuhyun takut. Ia tak berani melihat mata yang merah padam itu.

"Tahu apa kau soal aku? TAHU APA?!"

"Kau adalah orang yang baik. Aku tahu, dibalik sifat dinginmu, kau adalah orang baik." Jawab Kibum takut-takut.

Kibum tertawa mengejek. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tahu darimana? KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! Jadi, jangan sok mengerti tentang diriku!"

"KALAU BEGITU, BUAT AKU MENGERTI, HYUNG!"

Napas Kyuhyun memburu. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana Kyuhyun bias menaikkan tingkat oktafnya. Mungkin karena dorongan emosinya yang sudah menyelimutinya. Perlahan namun pasti, air mata yang sempat menumpuk itu berjatuhan. Deras dan semakin deras dari waktu ke waktu. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain. Entah mengapa melihat pemandangan di depannya itu membuat hatinya seakan diremas-remas.

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Tak akan."

Secepat kilat Kibum kembali ke kamarnya dan memabnting pintu keras-keras. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk dan menangis seorang diri di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Hyungieee….."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bagian dada kirinya berulang kali. Sesak. Sakit. Ia seakan tercekik tangisnya sendiri. Hatinya berdenyut perih menerima perlakuan Kibum. tangisannya yang begitu keras dan memilukan itu membuat seseorang yangterlelap dalam tidurnya langsung terjaga. Sosok itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma….hiks. Appo! Appo!"

Sosok itu, Kim Hanna menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sedniri.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, Kyunie. Eomma mohon…."

Kekhawatiran tak dapat lagi disembunyikan oleh Hanna. Melihat putranya seperti ini membuatnya tertohok. Kyuhyunnya tengah terluka. Tangisan itu seolah-olah menamparnya dengan keras. Dan ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Hentikan saying… kau menyakiti eomma. Hiks…"

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti dari aktifitasnya ketika mendengar tangisan sang eomma. Dibiarkannya tubuh yang sudah lemah itu terkulai begitu saja dalam pelukannya. Tak lama, Hanna segera membimbing Kyuhyun untuk masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun jatuh sakit. Nampak ia keluar lagi mengambil baskom yang diisi air hangat. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan isakan yang sesekali terdengar. Dengan lembut, dibersihkannya wajah Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan.

"Eomma…mianhae.."

**Brakk!**

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat eommanya meletakkan baskom di atas nakas dengan kasar. Ia berbikir jika sang eomma marah. Tapi…

**Grepp!**

Lagi-lagi, sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat Kyuhyun dapatkan dari sang eomma. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh eommanya yang bergetar hebat.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, Kyunie."

"Mianhae…"

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu Kibum menangis diam-diam dalam kamar. Tak ada yang tahu Kibum tengah rapuh seorang diri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mereka sama-sama terluka. Siapakah yang patut disalahkan disini?

Diambilnya ponsel yang berada di atas nakas. Diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menerima balasan dari pesannya.

From : Siwon Hyung

'Mianhae, Kibumie. Hyung masih di Ilsan dengan appa. Mungkin besok baru kembali. Ada apa?'

Raut kecewa terlihat jelas dari mata Kibum. Namun, apa yang bias ia lakukan? Dan akhirnya hanya dibalas basa-basi oleh Kibum.

'Gwaencahan, hyung. Hanya merindukanmu. Aku ingin tidur. Jaljjayo~'

Benar. Kibum memang ingin segera tidur. Karena hari ini terlalu melelakan untuknya. Tak peduli jika ia belum makan malam. Karena perutnya juga terasa penuh sekarang.

.

Malam menjelang. Langitpun sudah bertebaran bintang-bintang. Panorama alam yang sungguh saying jika dilewatkan. Kim Hanna harus bersyukur karena suaminya tak dapat pulang karena masih harus mengurusi bisnis di luar kota. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa Suasana rumah sedang tidak kondusif, ia yakin suaminya itu akan membatalkan semua jadwalnya saat ini juga. Namun sebelum suaminya menghubungi tadi, ia sempat memindahkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap ke kamarnya sendiri. Takut jika sang suami tiba-tiba pulang.

Hanna masuk ke dalam kamar salah satu anaknya. Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Namun ia tak berniat menyalakan lampu kamar atau lampu duduk di atas nakas. Dihampirinya tubuh seseorang yang belum terbungkus sempurna oleh selimut. Dibelainya wajah lelah itu dengan sayang.

"Eomma menyayangimu, nae aegy. Jeongmal sarangheyo. Jaljjayo…. Kibumie~"

Dikecupnya kening itu lama, dan bersamaan dengan pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari manik hitam Kibum.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie…"

Panggilan dari seseorang itu membuat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah menatap bingung pada mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Namun Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri disana atas suruhan Changmin.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri," jawab Changmin saat Kyuhyun menanyakan alasannya di kelas tadi.

Seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil silver itu menurunkan kacanya, sehingga menampilkan sosok rupawan yang mempunyai lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

"Siwon hyung?"

"Ne, kajja masuk." Tanpa bertanya lagi, Kyuhyun segera masuk dan duduk di samping kemudi.

"Hyung tak sekolah?"

"Hyung baru tiba di rumah. Tadi Changmin menghubungiku. Dia bilang, kau ingin berbicara. Kibumie?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Ada satu hal yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Jika Kibum hyung tahu? Aku takut dia marah, hyung."

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Masih berkonsentrasi dengan laju kendaraannya. "Tak usah cemah. Ia sedang ada urusan dengan Jung ssaem. Changminie juga yang memberitahuku. Lagipula, Kibum pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku masih berada di luar kota."

Mobil silver itu berhenti di sebuah taman. Taman ini tampak sepi. Karena memang jarang sekali dikunjungi. Hanya beberapa orang komples yang sesekali datang. Benar-benar kawasan orang-orang sibuk. Keduanya turun, menuju kursi panjang taman itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada orang di sampingnya. Banyak. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Apakah kau keberatan menceritakan semua hal tentang Kibum hyung, hyung?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Dan semua mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Ternyata yang membuat Kibum berubah adalah seorang wanita, calon eommanya dulu. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan ayahnya, Tuan Kim 3 tahun yang lalu selama beberapa bulan. Saat pertunangan sudah di depan mata, ayahnya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kekasihnya itu dengan seorang pria.

"Hannie, sebentar lagi rencana kita akan berhasil. Aku tak sabar menanti kehancuran Kim Ki Jung sialan yang telah menghancurkan bisnismu itu. Hahaha. Kita lihat saja, orang yang paling akhir tertawa adalah pemenangnya." Seorang wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang via telepon itu tertawa nista. Ia tak tahu bahwa rencana busuk yang akan berhasil menurutnya itu akan segera mengahancurkannya.

"Dan yang paling akhir tertawa bukanlah dirimu, Ji Eun. Segera pergi dari rumahku dan enyahlah dari hadapanku. Sekarang!"

Semua kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Ternyata, wanita hampir saja menjadi tunangannya itu adalah istri dari seorang rival bisnisnya. Ia berkesimpulan bahwa sang rival berniat balas dendam karena tak bisa memenangkan sebuah proyek besar, dan menerima kekalahab dari Kim Ki Jung.

Ki Jung tak tahu jika anak 10 yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya kala itu mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa anak yang masih begitu polo situ selalu menjadi saksi kerapuhannya. Hingga Kibum kecil menyimpan lukanya seorang diri. Merubahnya menjadi sosok baru yang dingin dan tertutup. Sampai sekarangpun tak ada yang tahu, kecuali Siwon tentunya.

"Dan sejak saat itulah Kibum selalu menutup diri."

Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menyeka air mata yang entah sudah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis tanpa suara. Dipeluknya sosok adik barunya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyunie. Aku yakin, tak akan lama lagi, Kibum akan membuka hatinya untukmu."

"Dalam mimpi!"

Suara lain itu menyentakkan keduanya yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Sosok lain itu mendekat. Membuat keduanya membulatkan mata dengan wajah pucat.

"Kibum hyung / Kibumie…." Gumaman dari kedua orang yang berbeda tetapi di waktu yang bersamaan itu membuat Kibum tertawa. Lebih tepatnya tertawa getir.

"Kenapa terkejut? Kalian seperti maling yang tertangkap basah! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Mata Kibum berair melihat kenyataan di depannya. Ia merasa dibodohi. Dan itu membuat Kibum terluka.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasan kami, Kibumie."

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kecewa. Kenapa Siwon ingkar padanya? Ia berjanji tak akan pernah menemui Kyuhyun. Ia juga bilang jika masih ada urusan dengan appanya. Kenapa ia tak menghubunginya dan malah pergi bersama orang itu?

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

Kibum berlalu begitu saja. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun terasa tercubit melihat hyungnya berlinangan air mata.

"Hyung! Kibum hyung! Kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Kibumie.. kau salah paham.."

Kyuhyun berlari, mecoba mengejar Kibum. Siwon mengikuti dari samping.

"Hyung…"

Dapat. Ia mendapatkan tangan itu. Namun tak sampai satu menit, karena Kibum langsung menyentakkannya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu."

"Tapi…"

"Ahh! Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah panggil aku hyung. Aku BUKAN HYUNGMU!"

**Nyuut!**

Sakit. Ini sakit sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan tak dapat berbicara dibuatnya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun. Siwon yang mencoba member waktu untuk KiHyun juga sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kibum.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kibumie!"

"Apa? Siapa yang keterlaluan? Kau mau membelanya. Bela saja bocah sialan itu!"

**Plakk!**

Sebuah tamparan Kibum terima. Meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi kirinya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Siwon. Orang yang manmparnya adalah Siwon. Kibum tersenyum senyum yang membuat siapapun meringis sakit karenanya.

"Selamat Cho Kyuhyun. Kau berhasil merebut semuanya. Aku membencimu."

Kyuhyun merasa kedua kakinya melemas. Hampir saja ia limbung jika Siwon tak segera menangkapnya. Dipandangnya Kibum yang semakin menjauh. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Kibum membencinya. Kibum membencinya. Kata-kata yang begitu menusuk Kyuhyun. Mengoyak hatinya sedemikian rupa.

"Kibum hyung membenciku..hiks. Dia memanggilku. Bahkan dia menyebut marga asliku. Kibum hyung…."

Siwon merasa bersalah Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia bisa menekan emosinya tadi. _Betapa bodohnya dirimu Choi Siwon!_

_Kibumie…. _

**TBC**

**Nahh kan ceritanya tambah gaje**

**Harap maklum jika typo bertebaran..nggak sempet edit + baca ulang**

**Khakha minta maaf jika alurnya terlalu lama dan bertele-tele #deepbow**

**Memang sengaja soalnya :p**

**Ada yang Tanya ini berapa chapter? Happy endingkah?**

**Yang pasti nggak akan panjang-panjang kok..**

**Karena khakha gk suka yang sad ending..pasti endingnya happy **

**Terus ada yang Tanya ff ini masih terus berlanjutkah?**

**Tentu saja jika chingudeul masih bersedia review,, ff ini masih akan berlanjut sampai akhir..hehehe**

**Dan terakhir untuk yang menanyakan FB khakha**

**Cari saja ini**

**W w w titik facebook titik com / superman titik stand**

**Untuk kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi ujian nasional**

**Good luck for you guys**

**Semoga sukses ^^**

**Do'akan khakha juga ne chingeul**

**TERIMAKASIH **

**Untuk yang setia baca, review, follow dan favoritin MBB**

**#deepbow**

**#SWING**

Balasan review

**Desviana407**

Gomawo juga saeng udah mau nungguin

Sudah terjawabkah? Kkk

Ne kibum emang parah bgt.. siapa sih sutradaranya? -_-

Gomawo ne saeng reviewnya :D

**Gyu1315**

Wahh.. we are same chingu..kkk

Bangeeet.. ini aja musti nyempet-nyempetin nulisnya

Gomawo ne udah mau nunggu...emg msih ada minyak tanah? Kkk

Gomawo reviewnya :D FIGHTING juga ne buat kamu ^^

**ahrastringElf **

sepertinya ada yang SiBum sippher.. atau KiHyun sippher? Kkk

iyaa ini sudah dilanjut..

gomawo reviewnya :D

**rini11888**

bagaimana ? sudah terjawabkah?

Nyiksa Kyu? Dengan senang hati..kkkk

Ini sudah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya :D

**Meimeimayra**

Semoga semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini..hehe

Gomawo ne reviewnya :D

**Kyuli 99**

Annyeong Kyuli...

Dan... semoga di chapter ini sudah terjawab..

Tentang siapa Kyuhyun, sudah disinggung di chapter depan (prolog)

Khakha memang sengaja gk bahas detailnya.. karena itu akan dibahas sedikit demi sedikit..

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Cuttiekyu**

Sedikit menjawab pertanyaan chingukah?

Wahh.. ternyata ada juga yg tanya ini scene..kkkk

Tentang yang natap tajam Kyu itu akan dijelaskan di lain ch

Gomawo udah suka ff khakha

Ini sudah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya :D

**Kyufiie99**

Iyaa nihh..

Kls 3 hampir gk ada waktu kosong..

Ff ini tetap akan berlnjut smpai akhir kok

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Guest **

Iyaa tuhh.. penasaran sma namanya chingu soalnya #modus

Kkk

Gomawo reviwnya :D

**Nurulcho**

Pasti lanjut kok.. hanya khakha gk bisa janji kpan udpatenya..mianhae

Silakan aja klo mau dateng..kkkk

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Kiki**

Iyaaa...seperti khakha yang suka nyiksa kyuhyun..kkk

Ini sudah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya :D

Awaelfkyu13

Khakha pikir juga begitu..dengan senang hati,,,kkkkk

Dengan dukungan review dari chingudeul, Ff ini akan tetap berlanjut sampai akhir kok..

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Tinahudzaifah**

Akunnya kemana neng? Kkk

Kau kan tau klo khakha emg suka nyiksa babbykyu...

Tapi bnyak juga kok yang dukung..kkkk

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Dewiangel**

Siip deh wi...

Mkasih udah mau nungguin..hehe

Semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Lee Gyu Won**

Nee...ini sudah dilanjut..

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**SuJuELF**

Jinjja? Semoga tidak terkesan monoton bahasanya

Jeongmal gomawo ^^

Jangan ditepuk-tepuk...ntar pingsan lagi,,kkkk

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Leekyukie**

Selamat chingu... tebakannya salah..kkkkk

Jangan panggil admin doong... panggil khakha saja ne?  
gomawo reviewnya :D

**YC kyunie**

Gomawo chingu ^^

Selama ada review dari chingudeul,,ff ini akan tetap brlanjut smpai akhir kok...kkk

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**nyXjungjeje**

sudah terjawabkah?

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Chairun **

Haii Chairun...

Semoga sudah terjawab

Ini sudah dilanjut

Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Bright16**

Haii bright16... salam kenal

Yang diitalic? Yang mana yah chingu? Waktu sma Changminkah? Itu changmin yg ngmong,,hehe

wahh khakha jadi ada ide nih..kkkk

gomawo udah suka sma ff khakha.. semoga pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chapter ini

gomawo jg untuk reviewnya ;D

**Terimakasih chingudeul tercinta :***

**The last,**

**Mind to review again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My Beloved Brother**

**Genre : drama & Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum as Himself**

**Shim Changmin as Himself**

**Choi Siwon as himself**

**Others**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : typos, gaje, abal, pasaran. Don't like it? Don't read it please****J**

**Summary :**

**Usaha seorang Kim Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkan hati Kibum yang beku.**

**Akankah Kyuhyun berhasil? Atau ia akan menyerah begitu saja?**

Annyeong haseyo chingudeuuuul^^

Khakha kembali… mianhae jika terlalu lama.. semoga masih berminat untuk membaca :p

Ahh khakha mau menjelaskan beberapa hal di chapter kemarin..khakha sedih banget typo bertebaran u.u

Pertama

*untuk dokter keluarga Kim itu sbenarnya bukan Teukie oppa.. tapi harusnya Park Yoochun.. mianhae.. khakha gak sadar kalau menulis Teukiee

Terimakasih untuk **fane**yang sudah mengingatkan

Kedua

*ada kesalahan pada tinggi Kyuhyun di chapter 1.. seharusnya itu bukan 181 tp 150 ke atas… khakha kebawa sehari-hari soalnya :p ne tinggi Kyu dan Changmin hanya selisih beberapa cm

Terimakasih untuk **FiWonKyu0201**yang sudah mengingatkan

Ketiga

*khakha mau menegaskan, ini hanya ff ya chingudeul

Jadi khakha minta maaf jika keluar dari karakter aslinya. Ada yang protes kenapa Kyuhyun selemah itu?

Pingsan itu disebabkan oleh banyak factor. Contohnya saja karena tertekan (stress), terlalu lama berada di ruangan/ tempat bersuhu tinggi, dan dehidrasi. Dan di sini, Kkhakha menggambarkan Kyuhyun dalam posisi itu. Semoga dapat dipahami

Mungkin itu dulu chingudeul.. akan khakha lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya..

Ohh iya, SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK NEW READER…^^

SALAM KENAL ^^

**Lets enjoy it ^^**

Luka lama datang kembali..

Membuatku yakin bahwa luka ini tak pernah benar-benar mongering…

Haruskah aku menyerah pada diriku sendiri?

Tuhan… sembuhkan aku…

_Kyuhyun & Kibum_

**My Beloved Brother**

.

.

Daun-daun pepohonan mulai menunduk. Hewan-hewan malam yang sempat tertidur kini mulai bersenandung. Bangunan-banguna yang begitu gemerlap nampak begitu hidup seakan tak pernah tidur. Padahakl, orang-orang mulai berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Dua orang yang salah satunya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap itu saling terdiam. Seolah menenggelamkan diri dalam heningnya malam.

"Hiks…" ahh. Nampaknya mereka tak benar-benar diam seperti apa yang kalian bayangkan. Terbukti dari sebuah isakan salah satu di antara mereka yang terdengar. Tak ada kata. Hanya sebuah penyesalan yang ada di sana. Dari seorang anak berumur 14 tahun bermarga Choi. Serta sebuah luka dari seorang anak laki-laki yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya yang saat ini tengah menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Bumie.." Kibum masih dengan diamnya. Sudah berkali-kali panggilan halus dari Siwon yang selalu ia acuhkan. Sampai saat inipun, ia masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

Masih tak menyerah. Kali ini Siwon mencoba meraih bahu kibum dengan tangan kanannya. Siwon terkejut ketika Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya, mencoba tak bersentuhan dengannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Hyung jahat! Hikss.. hyung menamparku! Hyung tak sayang lagi padaku! Hyung lebih sayang pada bocah itu!"

Emosi yang Kibum tekan sedaritadi kini meluap ketika dirasa tak mampu ditampung lagi. Orang yang selalu mejagamu, melindungimu dan orang yang selalu ada untukmu, tiba-tiba saja dengan mudahnya melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipimu. Apa yang kau rasakan jika berada di posisi Kibum? Terluka? Sakit hati? Kecewa? Itulah yang dirasakan Kibum. Ia begitu terkejut. Hingga ia merasa sakit yang teramat di ulu hatinya,

"Mianhae, Kibumie. Hyung tak-"

"Diam! Aku tak mau dengar! Kenapa hyung melakukan itu? WAE?! Malhaebwa!"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Napasnya memburu karena emosinya yang menggebu. Ia menatap Siwon yang tak berani menatapnya. Mata yang berair itu penuh dengan luka. Luka yang selama ini berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan sifat angkuhnya.

"Kibumie…" skakmat! Siwon tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Kibum. Karena ia memang salah di sini.

"Sakit, hyung.. di sini sakit."

_Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon! Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Benar-benar tak berguna!_

Siwon merutuk dalam hati. Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu. Ia ingin kembali ke saat dimana mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman tadi. Mungkin jika ia memilih berbicara di salah satu restoran milik ayahnya, semua tak akan seperti ini.

Siwon tak tahan lagi melihat Kibum terluka seorang diri. Dan yang melukainya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, Kibumie.. mianhae…."

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredakan sakit yang menderanya ketika Siwon memeluknya erat. Masih terekam jelas di memorinya kejadian di taman sore tadi. Kibum yang sudah selesai urusannya dengan Shin ssaem memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya. Kibum pulang jalan kaki. Ia sedang malas berada di rumah.

Sebenarnya, Kibum selalu ke rumah Siwon jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Namun karena Siwon sedang berada di luar kota, ia harus menunggu kabar dari Siwon setiba anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 itu kembali dari Ilsan. Lagipula ayahnya sedang tak berada di rumah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki agar sampai di rumah lebih lama. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mobil yang begitu dikenalnya terparkir di tepi jalan dekat dari kompleks tempat tinggalnya.

"Bukankah itu mobil Siwon hyung? Tapi, bukankah Siwon hyung sedang di Ilsan? Kenapa tak menghubungiku jika sudah pulang?" gumamnya saat itu. Matanya memicing. Ada kerutan di dahinya, menandakan jika ia tengah berpikir. Kemudian, Kibum melangkahkan kaki mendekati taman untuk memastikan dugaannya.

Benar!  
Di sana, di depan matanya. Dua orang yang begitu dikenalnya Nampak tengah berbicara serius. Duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan saling berhadapan. Mata Kibum terbelalak tak percaya. Ia berharap pendengaran dan penglihatannya mengalami masalah saat itu juga. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Dengan lancar siwon menceritakan masa lalunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kibum. Orang yang begitu kibum percayai. Orang yang Kibum ingat betul janji siwon padanya.

"**Jangan pernah ceritakan apapun pada anak itu, hyung. Berjanjilah!"**

"**Tak akan, Kibumie."**

Sekarang? Mana janji itu? Bahkan ia tega membodohinya hanya untuk bertemu anak itu. Tak tahukah Siwon begitu terlukanya Kibum saat ini? Kibum kecewa. Lalu kepada siapa ia harus mengadu? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikannya tumpuan saja telah melunturkan sisa kepercayaannya. Kepada siapa ia harus menaruh sebuah kepercayaan?

Kibum menghampiri dua orang itu dengan hati hancur. Dan kebencian Kibum bertambah ketika Siwon menamparnya untuk membela Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali merasa sakit ketika mengingat kejadian di taman itu. Masih dalam pelukan Siwon, Kibum menghapus kasar air matanya. Melihat itu, Siwon langsung melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan hyung, Kibumie. Maaf membuatmu terluka." Dihapusnya air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku, hyung."

Siwon terdiam. Ia memandang Kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ini semua hyung lakukan demi dirimu, Kibumie." Siwon mengukir senyum tulus. Walau matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

Kibum yang semula menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya. Seakan bertanya maksud perkataan hyungnya itu. Seolah mengerti, Siwonpun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dengarkan hyung baik-baik. Selama ini hyung selalu mendengarmu, bukan? Jadi hyung mohon, sekali ini saja dengarkan hyung."

Benar saja. Selama ini, Siwonlah yang selalu mendengarnya. Ketika Kibum bercerita padanya, anak laki-laki 14 tahun itu tak pernah sekalipun menginterupsi. Hanya jika Kibum membutuhkan saran saja ia akan berbicara. Namun itu percuma saja nampaknya. Karena Kibum tetap akan keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Dan Siwon tak bisa berbuat banyak jika seperti itu. Kibumpun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Kyuhyun duduk di kantin seorang diri. Wajahnya begitu tampak murung dan menyedihkan. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, Changmin si manusia listrik itu tak ada di sebelahnya. Entahlah, seharian ini bahkan ia tak menegur Kyuhyun. Tempat duduknya saja ia pindah ke meja lain. Saat Kyuhyun bertanya, Changmin hanya memalingkan wajah sebelum menatapnya sinis. Padahal, Kyuhyun sangat butuh teman saat ini. Ia butuh seseorang yang dapat menguatkannya. Tapi kenapa Changmin menghindarinya? Hal salah apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan?

"Changmin-ah?!"

Kyuhyun berteriak, menyerukan nama sahabatnya itu saat dilihatnya Changmin yang tengah berjalan memasuki kantin. Melihat Changmin yang akan melarikan diri, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu mengejar Changmin.

"Chakkaman, Min!"

Changmin memandang tajam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maumu?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar nada dingin itu. Hey, ada apa dengannya?

"Apa mauku? Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Menelisih ekspresi Changmin yang mungkin saja hanya berniat menjauhinya. Nihil, bahkan ia melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan itu. Mata itu menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan yang besar. Dan Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Kau jahat, Kyu!"

"Mwo?!"

"Ne, kau jahat! Kenapa kau menyakiti Kibum hyung? Kau berniat mendapatkan perhatian Siwon hyung dan appa Kibum hyung, kan?"

Lutut Kyuhyun melemas. Masalah apa lagi ini? Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Changmin bisa berpikir picik seperti itu.

"Aku tak mengerti Changmin-ah!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau jenius! Mulai sekarang, kita bukan sahabat lagi, Kyuhyun ssi!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku saat Changmin berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia semakin terkejut saat Kibum datang merangkul bahu Changmin dan berjalan bersama.

Kibum hyung dan Changminie? Apa hubungan mereka sudah membaik? Apa Kibum hyung bercerita macam-macam pada Changmin? Oh Tuhan! Itu semua tidak benar. Changmin tak boleh membenciku.

"Changmin-ah! Kibum Hyung! ANDWAEEE!"

Huh…huhh…hosh…huh

Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh permukaan kulit Kyuhyun. Membuat piyamanya menjadi basah dan lembab. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Napasnya memburu, seakan habis berlari marathon berkilo-kilo meter. Diambilnya air putih di atas nakas dan meminumnya rakus. Mimpi itu? Oh Tuhan! Kenapa begitu terasa nyata?.

"Changmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya kasar. Mencari sesuatu di sekitar tempat tidurnya dengan brutal.

_Phonselku dimana? Ishh!. Ahh ini dia._

Diketiknya beberapa nomor yang begitu ia hapal. Ia tak peduli jika waktu tak lagi menunjukkan malam. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghilangkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatirannya.

"Yeoboseyo.." suara parau yang antara sadar dan tidak itu membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Changmin-ah! Selamanya kita sahabat, bukan? SELAMANYA DAN APAPUN YANG TERJADI?"

Hening sesaat. "Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa menghubungiku dinihari seperti ini?" tampaknya Changmin baru benar-benar tersadar. Suaranya masih terdengar parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Isshh! Cukup jawab saja!"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Dasar pabo! Aku bertanya, SELAMANYA KITA ADALAH SAHABAT, BUKAN?"

Suara kyuhyun yang begitu memekakkan telinga itu langsung membuat Changmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia bangun terduduk dan reflek membuang ponselnya.

"Astaga! Aku tidak tuli! TENTU SAJA, BODOH! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi. Jangan pernah menghubungiku pada jam setan-setan berkeliaran lagi, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Setelah itu, kominikasi itu benar-benar terputus. Menyisakan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia tak peduli jika Changmin menyamakannya dengan setan sekalipun. Yang jelas, ia sangat lega mendengar pernyataan Changmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tampaknya, masalahnya dengan Kibum benar-benar membebani hati dan pikirannya. Bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya saja, ia masih merasa takut dan tertekan. Tak dapat ia bayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

_Gomawo, Changmin-ah. Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai sahabat sepertimu. Aku yakin bisa melalui semua masalah ini jika masih ada kau di sampingku._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Kibum di taman sore itu. Tak ada usaha memperbaiki selama itu. Tak ada yang berani memulai, terlebih Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia berani berbicara kepada Kibum jika hyungnya itu seakan tak menganggapnya ada?

Kyuhyun terlalu takut. Ia takut kedua obsidasi hitam itu berkilat dan merah padam seperti bulan lalu. Ia tak lagi berani menatap wajah itu, sehingga sebisa mungkin, Kyuhyun selalu memalingkan wajah dari Kibum. Tak terlalu sulit memang. Mengingat Kibum juga tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Hari ini adalah weekend. Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk bermain game di kamarnya.

"Ughh! Bosaaan!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. Ia benar-benar bosan. Hampir setengah hari ini ia habiskan hanya di dalam kamar. Entah itu membaca tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang menjadi kegemarannya selain bermain game. Atau menonton kaset drama-drama kolosal favoritnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat hapal jalan ceritanya, sampai dialog-dialognyapun dia hapal.

Karena jenuh, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju balkon. Nampaknya ia butuh udara segar.

**Sreeet!**

Gorden biru yang sempat menghalangi akses masuknya cahaya mentari itu telah tersingkap setelah tangan putih pucat mernarik dan mengikatnya asal. Dibukanya pintu kaca itu dengan hati-hati. Tanpa menutupnya kembali, Kyuhyun langsung membawa diri ke balkon kamarnya yang cukup luas. Tangannya memegang erat pagar pembatas besi.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang tampan. Kalian salah jika mengira Kyuhyun tengah merasa lega atau semacamnya. Lihatlah bibir yang dilengkungkan ke bawah derta raut wajahnya yang tampak tengah memilirkan banyak hal itu. Kyuhyun terlihat tertekan. Di benaknya, banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif yang selalu menghantuinya.

**Aku membencimu!**

…**bocah sialan…**

Kata-kata Kibum yang sudah satu bulan lamanya terkumandang itu bagaikan matera penghantar kematian untuk Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi sulit tidur karenanya. Hampir setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu terbangun karena mimpi yang sama.

Tak ada yang tahu. Kata-kata sederhana yang sungguh menohoknya itu mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada luka masa lalu. Luka yang berusaha ia tutup dengan sikap cerianya. Namun sekarang, luka itu harus kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas. Ia seakan dikembalikan pada masa-masa sulit, dimana tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyayanginya. Terkecuali malaikatnya, ibunya. Ibu yang begitu ia cintai. Sumber kekuatannya juga sumber kerapuhannya selama ini.

**Anak sialan!**

**Aku tak ingin berteman denganmu!**

**Aku juga!**

**Kata nae eomma, aku juga tidak boleh berteman denganmu!**

**Kami membencimu!**

Kepala kyuhyun pening. bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu begitu mengoyak hati Kyuhyun. Apakah ia tak pantas dicintai? Disayangi? Dosa apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai ia harus menanggung takdir yang begitu kejam ini?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membuka mata. Ia tak boleh seperti ini. Ia tak boleh larut lagi oleh masa lalu itu. Tak terasa air mata sudah merembas keluar dari orbs indah Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Mungkin dengan demikian, luka itu juga ikut melebur bersama air matanya.

"Apakah aku harus menyerah? Aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan Siwon hyung lagi." Monolog Kyuhyun. Ia cukup sadar diri. Kyuhyun sudah cuup banyak mendatangkan masalah untuk Siwon. Ia tak ingin Kibum menjauhi Siwon dan akhirnya Kibum benar-benar tak percaya dengan ketulusan yang selama ini ditaruh penuh pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Setelah cukup lama berkutata dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus bulir air mata yang masih saja mengalir itu.

Sedetik kemudian, senyum penuh keyakinan Kyuhyun perlihatkan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melewati ini semua. Dan Kyuhyun sudah bertekat untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya.

_Kau harus bisa, Kyu! Harus atau tidak sama sekali._

.

.

.

Kibum melihat kedua orang tuannya tengah berkutat di dapur saat menuruni tangga. Wajahnya terlihat segar dengan rambut yang masih basah. Membuat kadar ketampanan Kibum menjadi berlipat ganda. Kibum memakai celana jeans pendek serta kaos neck berwarna hitam. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tak berniat mengganggu kegiatan kedua orang tuanya. Diambilnya remot tv dan menghidupkannya, sebelum suara sang ayah menginterupsi.

"Kibum-ah?"

"Ne, appa?" Kibum menjawab sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah dapur, tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Dimana adikmu?" Kibum sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Selama ini, Kibum selalu menutupi sikapnya kepada ibunya terutama Kyuhyun di depan sang ayah. Ia tak ingin ayahnya berpikir bahwa Kibum belum bisa menerima mereka. Walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Kibum?"

"Ahh eum… di kamar, appa." Cepat-cepat Kibum menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Ia tak ingin ayahnya curiga nanti.

"Ajaklah turun, Kibumie. Eommamu membuat kue beras. Kita makan bersama-sama."

_Gawat! Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti?_

"Biar aku saja, yeobo."

Kibum masih bisa mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan secara pelan itu. Kibum menghembuskan napas lega. Jadi, ia tak perlu repot-repot memanggil seseorang yang tengah ia diamkan itu, bukan? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Kibum nanti? Dan Kibum tak tahu jika ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya sendu.

_Sampai kapan harus seperti ini, Kibum? Anakku…._

Kim hanna memasuki kamar anak bungsungnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat berdiri di balkon kamar. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeka air matanya. Tak menunggu lama, nyonya Kim segera memeluk punggung anaknya itu. Hatinya teriris sakit melihat air mata Kyuhyun. Tanpa bertanyapun, ia dapat mengetahui perihal apa yang membuat malaikat kecilnya itu bersedih.

"Apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu, jangan sampai membuatmu sakit, Kyuhyunie. Dan jangan mencoba untuk menyerah, karena eomma akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Mendukung dan menguatkanmu, sayang. Percyalah, bahwa cinta dan ketulusan akan mengalahkan segalanya."

"Aku percaya, eomma. Dan aku tak akan menyerah."

"Bagus, Kyunie. Kau hebat! Eomma bangga padamu. Sekarang, kita turun, heum? Appa dan hyungmu sudah menunggu."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan sehingga pelukan itu terlepas. Ia mengangguk senang dan tersenyum manis ke arah ibunya yang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur, masih ada sang ibu yang selalu menguatkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kim Hanna kembali dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Ia menghampiri suaminya yang tampak tengah sibuk melamun. Disentuhnya pundak kokoh itu dengan lembut.

"Kami sudah tiba, Jungie." Kalimat ambigu itu mampu menyadarkan kepala rumah tangga itu dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya sang istri dan anak bungsunya yang sudah duduk di sampingnyA.

"Kibum?" tanyanya.

"Masih di ruang keluarga. Kita bawa saja kuenya ke sana."

Tuan Kim hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Dilihatnya Kibum yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bantu eomma membawa kuenya, Kyu. Appa akan bawakan minumannya."

"Ne, appa."

Tuan Kim mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sayang sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya.

Kibum yang tengah menikmati acara TV yang ditontonnya itu sedikit merasa gugup menyadari kehadiran kyuhyun. Gugup? Ada apa denganmu kibum-ah? Namun, ia menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Kibum kembali focus pada layar TV fi8 depannya, walaupun ia sudah tak menyimak dengan baik.

Sementara di dapur, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tampaknya masih enggan untuk menyusul anak-anak mereka. Dan sepertinya ada hal serius yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Hanna, sepertinya aku harus turun tangan. Sudah satu bulan mereka seperti itu."

Sang istri tersenyum menenangkan. Paham benar maksud kata-kata suaminya tersebut. Benar! Mereka tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika kyuhyun dan kibum tengah berseteru. Walaupun hanya kibum yang melancarkan aksinya. Namun itu sama saja, bukan?

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlangsung. Mereka sangat tahu karakter kibum seperti apa. Jika ditegur secara langsung pasca pertengkaran tersebut, ia pasti akan tersinggung. Kim hanna yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia juga yakin, bahwa kibum bisa berpikir logis.

"Ajak anak-anak berlibur saja. Atau jalan-jalan? Mungkin mereka bisa lebih dekat. Atau setidaknya, bisa membicarakan masalah mereka baik-baik. Bagaimana?"

"Eumh, baiklah, besok kita ajak mereka jalan-jalan. Terimakasih telah bersabar, hanna-ya."

"Demi keluarga kita."

Dan merekapun akhirnya tersenyum bersama.

Suasana canggung sangat terasa ketika dua orang berbeda gender itu membaurkan diri kepada kim berfsaudara yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Tuan dan nyonya kim hanya mengulum senyum mendapati keadaan ini.

"Ehem! Kenapa kuenya dibiarkan dingin, eoh?"

Sontak saja suara berat namun terdengar lembut itu mengalihkan perfhatian kyuhyun dan kibum. Dilihatnya appa dan eomma yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam satu ruangahn dengan mereka.

"Menunggu appa dan eomma."

Jawaban kompak yang disertai senyum kaku itu keluar begitu saja, membuat kyubum saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Wah wah! Anak-anak appa kompak sekali!" Tuan Kim terkekeh kecil. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk merangkul pinggang istrinya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, appa. Bukankah kami adalah saudara? Iyakan, Kyuhyunie?" tanggapan Kibum yang begitu ceria mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah Kibum yang tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa Kibum tengah bersandiwara. Dan Kyuhyun tahu ia hanya perlu mengikuti sandiwara itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, sudut bibir itu tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyum yang tak sampai ke mata. Senyum getir seorang Kim Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, hyung! Sekarang saatnya kita makaaaaaan!"

Canda tawa memenuhi ruang keluarga itu. Menertawai sikap magnae mereka yang terlampau semangat. Sesekali mereka melempar gurauan kecil untuk meramaikan suasana. Keluarga yang bahagia, bukan? Benar, jika saja tak ada sandiwara di dalamnya. Jika saja itu benar- benar tercipta alami dari hubungan mereka.

Namun siapa sangka jika banyak sekali kepura-puraan di dalamnya? Senyum itu, tawa itu. Benarkah perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Atau justru mereka menangis, menjerit, dan meraung di dalam hati? Biarlah. Biarlah jika ini jalan yang mereka pilih. Kita bias lihat, seberapa jauh mereka bias bertahan dengan keadaan ini.

"AH!"

Pekikan dengan volume sedang itu membuat suasana yang semula ramai menjadi hening seketika. Wajah heran terlukis jelas dari kedua Kim bersaudara itu. Mereka melihat sanga appa dengan pandangan bertanya. Merasa sudah diperhatikan, Tuan Kim segera mengatakan tujuannya.

"Karena besok hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Bukankah kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Kibum-ah? Kyuhyun-ah?"

Desak Tuan Kim lagi karena tak segera mendapat jawaban.

"Jinjjayo, appa? Yeaaayyy! Kami mau, appa!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, entah ini bagian dari sandiwara mereka atau bukan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum spontak saling mengaitkan tangan dan melompat-lompat dalam duduknya. Mereka tampak antusias dan gembira dengan rencana jalan-jalan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kita akan kemana, eomma?" Kyuhyun buka suara. Matanya berbinar seperti mendapat PSP baru.

"Kemanapun yang kalian suka."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, tangan itu kembali saling menggenggam karena perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"Wahh! Daebak! Bagaimana jika ke Lotte World?"

"itu melelahkan, hyung. Ke Taman Mini atau Museum saja!"

"aishh! Itu membosankan! Nonton film saja!"

Dan terjadilah perang argument antara Kyuhyundan Kibum. Mereka tidak sadar jika kedua orang dewasa itu tengah memperhatikan dengan intens.

"Sudah.. sudah! Besok kita mengunjungi semua tempat yang kalian inginkan.

"Kyaaa! Saranghae, appa, eomma!"

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tertawa renyah mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari kedua anaknya. See? Bukankah mereka adalah keluarga yang sempurna?

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Meninggalkan segala aktivitas tubuh yang melelahkan. Cahaya redup memberikan kesan romantic di sebuah ruangan dengan lampu kecil di atas nakas yang menyala. Seseorang yang tengah terbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar itu Nampak menyunggingkan senyuman. Matanya menerawang. Mncoba memutar kembali moment indah bersama keluarganya hingga sore merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Bahkan ia ingin tertawa saja dibuatnya.

Namun, ketika sebuah kata melintas di otaknya, senyum bahagia itu berubah menjadi senyum getir. Senyum miris dan entah apapun itu.

_Sandiwara!_

Ya. Bukankah itu semua hanya sandiwara? Sandiwara yang dibuat sendiri oleh kakak dan ia sendiripun ikut andil di dalamnya. Namun, bolehkah Kyuhyun menikmati semua kepalsuan ini? Meskipun semu, Kyuhyun tetap merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena bias bercengkrama dengan Kibum, bisa bergandengan tangan dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya bersama-sama. Bolehkah?

_Asalkan kau tak mendiamkanku… aku rela jika berada dalam sandiwara ini, hyung. Aku bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Saranghae… Kibum, hyung_

Suasana serupa juga tampak pada ruangan lain, kamar Kibum. Tak ada aktivitas berarti yang dilakukan oleh pemilik kamar. Kibum duduk di tepi ranjang dengankedua kaki berada di lantai. Sementara tangannya ia biarkan terkulai di antara kaki. Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut namja jenius itu.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa terdengar dari mulutnya. Tawa mengejek yang dipertunjukkan sendiri untuknya. Ada apa denganmu Kibum-ah? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena sandiwaramu berjalan lancer? Seperti sebuah mobil yang melaju di jalan tol. Tak ada yang curiga, bukan? Lantas, apa yang membuat matamu berair? Mengantukkah? Alasan konyol jika benar. Apa yang membuat bahumu bergetar sedemikian rupa?

"Aku lelah. Aku harus bagaimana?" suara Kibum mendesis di keheningan. Pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri ituterdengar begitu lirih dan putus asa.

"Aku ingin percaya. Tapi aku takut. Takut untuk terluka lagi."

Ahh. Jadiitu alasanmu, hm? Menjadikan kisah masa lalu sebagai alasan? Kurasa kau hanya perlu melangkah ke depan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Begitu sulitkah? Seberapa banyak luka yang kau pendam hingga kedua kakimu begitu berat untuk melangkah?

**Pikirkan, Kibumie.**

Kata-kata Siwon satu bulan lalu kembali ternyiang di telinganya. Ia buka kedua matanya. Mencoba memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang hampir saja ia lupakan.

**Apakah Kyuhyun selalu menyusahkanmu?**

_Tidak, ia hanya terlalu lucu_.

**Apakah ibumu sangat kasar?**

_Tidak, eomma orang yang lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut dari sutra._

**Apakah ayahmu tak lagi peduli padamu?**

_Tidak, ayah selalu peduli padaku._

**Cobalah untuk menerima mereka. Sedikit saja, Kibumie. Sedikit saja menaruh kepercayaan untuk mereka.**

**Dan, apakah kau benar-benar membenci mereka? Kyuhyunie?**

_Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya mencoba melindungi hatiku. Aku takut merasakan sakit itu lagi. Aku takut mereka akan meninggalkanku._

Kibum menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menghapus sedikit air mata di pipinya. Memberikan seulas senyum tulus miliknya. Kim Kibum, akankah kau kembali?

.

.

.

**Kring kring kriiiing!**

Dering panjang alarm di salah satu kamar sebuah mansion megah itu terdengar beberapa kali. Berusaha membangunkan pangeran yang masih terlelap damainya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak terusik dengan suara gaduh tersebut. Padahal, penghuni lain sudah terjaga dari dering pertama alarm itu.

"Aishh! Apa telinganya tuli? Suara sebising itu tak membuatnya bangun?! Huh!"

Kibum menggerutu kesal. Diacaknya rambut yang memang sudah kusut itu menjadi semakin berantakan. Kemudian ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Memaksakan kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Jika Kibum sudah bersiap untuk membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun masih dengan lelapnya mengarungi alam mimpi. Tak sadar jika seseorang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mematikan alarm yang sungguh memekakkan telinga. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah jendela. Membuka tirai yang menutupi kaca bening itu sehingga menampakkan pemandangan luar yang cerah. Cahaya-cahay lembut mentari pagi mulai merambat masuk ke titik-titik yang dapat dijangkaunya

Kyuhyun, namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sinar hangat yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya terusik. Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Menggeliatkan badan dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar matanya yang terasa berat. Perlahan, mata indah itu terbuka dengan sedikit memicing. Masih tak menyadari jika ada orang lain di kamarnya yang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Good morning, saying."

"Eomma?"

Sambil terkekeh kecil, Kim Hanna menghampiri anaknya yang saat ini terlihat sangat imut. Ditariknya selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh kurus sang putra.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, eum?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk dengan kaki bersila menghadap ibunya. Kyuhyun menguap kecil saat rasa kantuk belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dan ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Segeralah mandi. Kau tak lupa jika kita akan jalan-jalan, bukan?"

Dielusnya rambut ikal kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tampak berbinar mengingat rencana keluarganya tempo hari. Ia menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. Membuat Hanna takut jika kepala sang anak akan putus karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Tentu tidak, eomma. Yuhuuu! Kyunnie mandi dulu! Daah!"

Kyuhyun melompat dari single bednya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Dan ia ibunya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kibum! Kyuhyun! apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepatlah!"

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dengan beberapa lembar roti yang diolesi selai dengan segelas susu hangat beberapa waktu lalu, keluarga Kim itu nampak sibuk memasukkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. seperti sekeranjang makanan kering, minuman, tikar gulung dan lain sebagainya. Mereka berencana untuk piknik di dekat Sungai Han nantinya.

Sepuluh menit lagi mendekati pukul 7. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang memang sudah bersiap, terlihat tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada body mobil. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih tampak sibuk di dalam kamar masing-masing.

"Eomma! dimana PSP Kyunie? Aku tak akan bisa pergi tanpa PSP!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras dari lantai atas.

"Appa! Dimana Ipod dan earphoneku? Aku akan mati bosan dalam perjalanan!"

Sepasang suami istri itu hanya mnggelengkan kepala kompak. kenapa anak-anak mereka rempong sekali? Bukankah rencana mereka uuntuk jalan-jalan bersama? Bukan untuk bersenang-senang sendiri dengan benda keramat masing-masing. Ckck

"PSP, Ipod dan earphone ada di ruang keluarga, sayang. Eomma simpan di nakas bawah TV!"

"Cepatlah jika tak ingin appa membatalkan acara hari ini!"

"ANDWAEEE! Kami sudah selesai!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, KyuBum langsung bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Mengambil benda keramat mereka, kemudian meluncur ke depan rumah. Tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya menunggu. Nampak Tuan Kim yang melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal.

Sedangkan istrinya di samping hanya menggidikkan bahu ketika melihat puppy eyes anak-anaknya.

"Sudah selesai, hm?" Tanya sang appa retorik, masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.  
Kedua anak laki-laki selisih satu tahun itu hanya mengangguk lucu. Sifat childish yang sempat menghilang dari mereka.

"Sudahlah, Jungie."  
Pukulan pelan di lengannya ia dapat dari sang istri. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menjahili anak-anak. Ekspresi Tuan Kim melembut, terganti oleh sinar matanya yang bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Lets Go!"

Sorak kegembiraan terdengar nyaring di pagi yang cerah itu. Selanjutnya, keluarga yang akan menikmati hari Minggu bersama-sama itu segera memasuki mobil dengan KyuBum duduk di kursi belakang. Mobil hitam itupun melaju meninggalkan mansion megah keluarga Kim.

Suasana hangat kembali tercipta di dalam mobil. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena ulah KyuBum yang sibuk meributkan tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Ia merasa sedih dan bahagia di saat yang sama. Ia bahagia karena sikap Kibum yang begitu manis padanya. Namun, ia ingat bahwa mereka masih dalam acara 'bersandiwara'. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap jika ketulusannya bisa mengetuk pintu hati Kibum. Ia ingin Kibum tahu, bahwa yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama ini adalah karena ia menyayangi kakaknya itu. Bukan semata-mata untuk memuluskan kebohongan Kibum.

"Bagaimana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata saat retinanya menangkap wajah Kibum yang melihatnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Hng?"

Kyuhyun terlalu asik melamun nampaknya. Ia seperti dibangunkan dari tidur tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun membuat ekspresinya senormal mungkin.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita battle game, sambil menunggu appa dan eomma memancing. Kau mau?"

Mata Kyuhyun seketika berkaca-kaca mendapat ajakan dari Kibum. Oh ayolah, itu adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Bisa bermain game bersama Kibum.

"Tentu saja, hyung! Aku mau!"

"Hm. Bersiaplah untuk kalah!" Kibum memperlihatkan Killer Smilenya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, iapun menunjukkan smirk evil andalannya.

Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tadi tengah melamun. Kibum juga melihat jelas kesedihan itu. Tiba-tiba seberkas rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Ia tahu benar apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Memikirkan itu, Kibum jadi teringat keputusannya semalam.

Kesempatan.

Ya, Kibum ingin memberi mereka kesempatan. Hanya sedikit waktu lebih yang Kibum minta untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri jika perasaan Kibum menjadi lebih ringan, walau belum sepenuhnya. Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

"Semoga keputusanku kali ini tepat. Kuharap kau belum akan menyerah, Kyu." Gumam Kibum dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari mobil Tuan Kim melaju, sebuah mobil yang tampak gelap karena kaca-kacanya yang hitam itu berjalan mengikuti.

Seseorang dengan kacamata hitam menatap tajam pada mobil di depannya.

"Cih! Keluarha yang bahagia. Mungkin dengan sedikit sentuhan, akan menambah kebahagiaan kalian. Hahaha."

Seseorang itu tertawa jahat. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya kembali garang. Mata itu membidik ke satu arah. Dan seringai yang penuh dengan rencana licik itu tampak begitu mengerikan.

_Kim Kyuhyun… Bersiaplah…_

TBC

Nah..siapa lagi itu?

Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter.. fiuhh (*elap keringat)

Mianhae jika typo masih bertebaran *pundung

Gomawo untuk chingudeul yang sudah follow dan favorite MBB

Khususnya yang sudah bersedia memberi review

Terimakasih juga untuk yang menyempatkan review di facebook

WOW.. khakha senang sekali dengan respon chingudeul

Pokoknya SARANGHAEEEEEE :*

Mianhae khakha nggak bisa balas review..

Akan khakha balas di chapter selanjutnya

tapi sudah khakha baca semua, dan sebagian idenya sudah khakha tampung

TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGI untuk

**tinahudzaifah****, ****MingKyuMingKyu****, ****, ****Desviana407****, ****cuttiekyu****, ****AhrastringsElf****, ****phiexphiexnophiex****, ****FiWonKyu0201****, ****meimeimayra**** , ****gyu1315****, ****Augesteca****, ****leekyukie**** , ****SuJuELF, Guest, Awaelfkyu13, fane, Guest, kiki**** , ****NurulCho, ****dyayudya****, Dewiangel, ****chairun****, Lee Kyula, ****kyuli 99****, ****hyunsparkyu**** , ****septia, ****Gemgyu407****, tatta, ****diahretno****, lee yeon rin**

Chingudeul benar-benar membantu

Dan semoga petanyaannya sudah terjawab di sini

#deep bow

See you in next chapter^^

**The last,**

**Mind to review again?**


End file.
